Quills
by BeautifulPink101
Summary: Phoebe Quill had a rough start to life. Being abducted, hurt, abused. Luckily, her brother Peter was there. Until he wasnt. When Peter sends her away, can she find her brother again? COMPLETED
1. Goodbyes

**Chapter one, goodbyes.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

Peter Quill, what can I say about him? Well, for a start, he's an utter asshole. He's stupid, dumb, hot-headed, and crazy, but he's my brother.

Me and Peter had had a pretty rough life. When our mom died, Peter had ran out of the hospital, and I had followed him. I was only four at th me time, so I didn't know any better. I only remembered a bright light that night, shining over us from the field. Peter said we were kidnapped, and I believed him. He lies to everybody, but he had never lied to me.

Growing up there was hard. I was the only female on the entire ship, so that made everything worse. When I had hit my teenage years, that's when things took a turn for the worse. The crew started to harass me. It wasn't that bad at first. The would just follow me around a lot, maybe brush their fingers against mine. By as the weeks went on, it got bad. Following turned to grabbing, brushing turned to hitting, and everyday was torture.

But, when Peter was there, everything went away. The thing was, Peter never knew. He didn't know what I was going through, and he never saw what they had left upon my skin because of my jacket. On the days when he did see, I just said I had fallen over. It was quite easy to believe. Some of the bruises and cuts were from me. I was extremely clumsy.

It got so bad that I didn't leave peters side. He didn't mind the company, and I loved spending time with him, but I couldn't be left alone. Not while they were there.

One day, Peter had been gone to fix some part of the ship, and I was left alone. The anxiety and fear started to kill me, so I had left my room to go and find him. On my way, however, I was stopped by the crew.

As usual, they started on me again. But this time it was different. It was so much worse, and I didn't know why or what I had done to deserve it. They had me by my hair when Peter had walked into the room.

I didnt realise he was there at first, I was too focused on the pain in my head and body. But, suddenly he was dragged away from me, and I was pulled away from the wall by my wrist. I went to scream, but I had realised that the grip was gentle, and not meant to be threatening.

He pulled me behind him and I realised who he was then. He kept one arm around my wrist as he shouted at the guys. We were there for an hour while he screamed at them. When they left the room, Peter marched me out of the room and down the hall, without even looking at me.

"P-Peter?" I asked quietly, worried about him. He ignored me. When I recognised where we were going, I felt safer. He was taking us to the escape pod.

When we reached it, he had lead me in and sat me down in one of the five seats. He did my harness up and locked it. Then he moved to the door. My heart started to pound wildly as I realised what he was doing. He was sending me away, without him.

"Peter!" I yelled, tugging on the harness. It wouldn't budge.

"Peter, please!" I begged, tears sliding down my face. He turned to face me, his eyes filled with un-shed tears.

"Stay safe." Then he shut the door and sent the pod away, with me in it.

 **Chapter one of my new fic! So, this is my first Guardians Of The Galaxy fanfiction, so I don't know if it was okay. Incase you didn't get it, this is Peter's sister. My OC. Tell me what you think! Was Peter being way to overprotective. Was Phoebe okay? Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	2. Xandar

**Chapter two, Xandar.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

Two years ago today, my mind kept telling me, two years today. Today was the not-so-happy-anniversary of arriving at Xandar, my new home. It wasn't all bad, the Ravagers weren't here. But neither was Peter.

I walked through one of the main towns, hoping to steal some food or jewellery to sell for money. It was a pretty busy day. Everybody was out, enjoying the sun. My steps matched the beat of the music playing from my Walkman. I had it on me at the time of my abandonment, so I used it all the time.

I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't notice the small raccoon running towards me, or him shouting "NOW!" I did, however, feel something very strong wrap around my waist and pull me off the ground. I screamed, putting my headphones around my neck so I could hear.

"This one's gotta bounty on her, alright." The small raccoon-like creature spoke from in front of me.

"What?!" I screamed, trying to get out. I looked behind me and a giant tree stood there, smiling at me. I screamed even louder, kicking at it.

"Woah, another one's over there! Put her in the bag, were going after him next. They have almost the same." The tree flipped me over so I was hanging by my ankle, and put me into a sack, closing it tightly after. I heard somebody else yelling, probably getting the same fate I was, and the sack dropped. I hit the floor roughly, hitting my shoulder. I quickly scrambled out of the bag and ran away, hoping they didn't notice.

"Groot, she's getting away!" Yelled the raccoon. Well, I tried.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, hoping they didn't catch up. I looked behind me and saw the raccoon and tree running my way. The bag was left at the old spot, the guy nowhere to be seen. I looked on my other side and saw somebody running away from somebody else. They dropped something silver and it rolled off the side of the bridge they were on, landing on the floor.

"Sweet." I mumbled to myself, running and grabbing the object before turning the other way and legging it again.

"Hey!" Some woman growled at me. Somebody knocked into me from behind and tackled me to the floor. I screamed, trying to shove the green lady off of me.

"Piss off!" I yelled, struggling to get up. J looked over at the tree and it had the man in its grasp again. But...I recognised him.

He had the perfect shade of dirty blonde hair, matching mine, the same with the hazel eyes. The dark red Ravager jacket was bigger than mine, but no doubt the same. Then he faced my way, struggling to get away. It was Peter. The woman noticed I had stopped struggling and grabbed the ball, going to run away. I tripped her up and grabbed it from her again, running over to the tree and shooting the branch that held my brother. It fell off and Peter fell to the floor, landing with a _ooff._

I saw the woman coming after me again, but pulled out my blaster, pointing it at her.

"Fuck off, bitch." I yelled, loading my gun. I heard somebody gasp, but I guessed it was just some stranger watching.

"Phoebe!" Somebody yelled, making me look their way. I looked over, and Peter was staring at me, in surprise and worry. I slowed for a second, causing the green bitch to slam into me, knocking me into the floor. The orb-thing rolled out of my hand, and towards Peter. He grabbed it and looked at me.

"Run!" I yelled at him. The tree wrapped his branches around green and lifted her off of me. Raccoon grabbed a massive gun out of nowhere and aimed at Peter.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. The shot got him and he was writhing on the floor, the electricity surging through him.

I looked up and at least five ships surrounded us, beaming yellow lights down on each of us. I looked over and just realised now that the tree had knocked the green bitch out. When the light beamed in me, I started lifting off of the ground, my hair starting to go upwards too. Just perfect, I was getting sent to prison. I love my life.

 **So, that was chapter two. I know I only posted the first chapter today, but I just loved this story so much that I wanted to continue. So, what did you think? Did I write the characters correctly? Was Phoebe's reaction to Peter what you expected? Thank you for reading**

 **-Bambie.**


	3. New home

**Chapter three, new home.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

Peter was put on a different ship than me on the way to the prison, so I was stuck with the pair that tried to kidnap me.

"What the hell was that back on Xandar?" I asked the Racoon, my arms folded across my chest. He looked up at me, obviously as annoyed as I was.

"Look, princess, it ain't all nice people out there, some of em' have to make a livin' somehow. In mine and Groot's case, we get those who have bounties on em'" I looked at him confused, then I realised why they had gone after me.

Yondu. That bastard must've put a bounty on me. That would explain why Peter had one too. So, the raccoon and the tree, Groot, were just trying to get extra units. It could've been worse, they could have just been trying to kill me.

"I am Groot." The tree said for the hundredth time.

"I know, you've said!" I yelled, getting seriously frustrated. The raccoon just rolled his eyes.

"Groot don't talk like you an' me, he can only say I, and, Am, and, Groot, in that specific order." The raccoon quickly explained, looking up at me. I nodded my head before sighing and leaning back in the very uncomfortable chair I was made to sit on. Stupid raccoon. Stupid Nova corp.

The pod soon landed in the prison, and all of our hands were clipped together with a pair of handcuffs. Mine were way too tight, and really hurt my wrists if I tried to move them. I had tried telling the guard before leaving the pod, but he just growled something incoherent and shoved me out of the pod.

I was made to walk just behind the first guard, so when I looked behind me I could see the green bitch, followed by my brother, and the tree. The raccoon was so small that I couldn't see him. I just wanted to run up to Peter and squeeze the life out of him, but because of the stupid cuffs and guards, I had to keep going.

I kept my eyes on the floor as they started to lead us to our cells. I couldn't stop the tears from welling in them as I walked. I had just met with my brother again, and I couldn't even go and talk to him. Luckily, I was in front of everybody else, so they couldn't see that I was crying.

"I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking racoon." I could hear Peter saying somebody behind me. The guard ordered us to stop again, and I had to resist the urge to yell at him.

"What's a raccoon?" I heard Rocket, that's what the others had been calling him, ask.

"What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid." I heard Peter sigh.

"Ain't no thing like me, 'cept me." Rocket stated proudly. I rolled my eyes. If only he knew...

They started talking about an 'orb', but that's when I zoned out. I couldn't be bothered to keep up with the conversation, and I was still trying to process the fact that I had just met my brother.

We passed a room that contained our stuff, but we had stopped after a couple of seconds. I was about to complain, but I could hear why.

"...that song belongs to me!" Peter yelled at somebody, who was probably going through his shit.

A couple of guards rushed into the room and I could hear his yelling. I left the line as well and ran towards the room. I could see people shocking him with what looked like tasers, causing Peter to rithe around on the floor again. I ran into the room to help, but somebody grabbed my arm and yanked me back, making me slam against the opposite wall, hitting my back hard.

"Bastard." I mumbled as I made my way back into the line.

Once they had restrained Peter, they had him back in line and we continued along the corridor until we got to the end. One by one, the guards came and freed us of our restraints. I rubbed each of my wrists, seeing the red scratches the cuffs had left. The doors to the main area were opened by the guards, before they left us standing there to go back to their own positions.

As soon as the guards left, I ran at Peter and hugged him tight, the tears spilling down my cheeks. He hugged me back tightly, almost staggering over from the force I ran to him at.

"Phoebe I-I thought I'd never see you again." Peter said, as I pulled away. I looked at him and he had the happiest look ever on his face. Until I slapped him.

 **Chapter three over. I'm so sorry I haven't updated it a while, I was working on my other stories. I'm really liking this one, it's really fun to write. So, what did you think? Was the reunion what you expected? Why did she slap Peter? Please leave a review, it would really help. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	4. Why

**Chapter four, why?**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

"What the hell, Phoebe?" He yelled, placing his hand on his cheek where I slapped him. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"This is gonna be good." I heard Rocket mumble.

"Don't you dare act like you're surprised, Peter Quill." I said in a deadly tone, using his full name so he knew I was serious.

"You abandoned me. You sent me away in that crappy little pod like you didn't give a shit about me! Why the hell would you do that, Peter?!" I yelled, waving my arms about to prove my point. I may have been way shorter than my brother, but I still yelled at him like I didn't care.

Peter sighed, looking at me.

"Phoebe, they were hurting you!" He yelled back. "They would've raped you if I didn't step in!" He glared just as coldly back at me.

"No they wouldn't have! They had never before!" I said right back to him.

"But they would've eventually if not then! You didn't even tell me!" He took a step towards me, but I didn't stand down.

"Well maybe if you payed the slighted bit of attention I would have! Maybe if you cared the slighted bit I would have! Every day I came back to our room miserable, and you didn't say shit to me. Not even to ask me if I was okay! If you took a second to realise, then you would have known. It's not easy to say shit like that, Peter! Especially if they're threatening to hurt you too! If you cared about me then you would've known. But you didn't!" Tears streamed down my face again as I yelled at him. My words left everybody there silent, and even Peter was surprised at what I had said.

His face softened a bit as he looked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the floor, not bothering to wipe away the tears. I had to let that out. I had kept that in for two years, but it finally spilled out.

When Peter had sent me away, I had gone through some dark times. I was so sad and lonely, I didn't leave the crashed pod for a day. I just couldn't believe it. I felt so abandoned, especially the fact that it was my brother that sent me away. I would've rather been getting more shit from the crew then have been sent away. What Peter did absolutely devastated me, and I hadn't know how to rebuild myself for a long while.

It was only on the second year on Xandar that I started to get stuff back on track. I had bundled up my emotions and stashed them away deep in my mind. I had spent years hiding my emotions, so I had practice. I started living in in abondoned building, and stole food to eat and stuff to sell. It was dangerous, lonely, sad, filthy, and bad, but it was surviving.

"Phoebe..." Peter started softly. I didn't look up at him. The others all walked into the other room, giving us the space we needed. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me to a chest, my head resting there. I closed my eyes and hugged him back, staining his yellow uniform with salty tears.

"I was so scared." I whispered. "I-I didn't know what to do." Peter sighed and rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I was stupid." He said soothingly while he hugged me. "But, they were hurting you, and I had to save you." He mumbled. I nodded my head, knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I whispered, sniffing as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I stepped back and looked at him. He smiled gently at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's alright. Now c'mon, the others are probably getting impatient." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders and gently leading me out of the room.

 **That was chapter four. I really enjoyed writing Phoebe's speech in this chapter. I think it would mean a lot to Peter for her to just let her emotions out like that. My original plan was for her to yell at him once they were out of the prison, but I changed my idea last minute. So, what did you think? Was it way too harsh of Phoebe to do that? Please leave a review, either constructive criticism or just criticism in general, they both help. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	5. Reputations

**Chapter five, Reputations.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

"Coming for you first, Gamora!" Food and items came flying our way, towards Gamora. She just stood there, looking pissed.

"What the hell?" I asked, looking at Rocket since he seemed like he knew the most stuff.

"Like I said, she's gotta rep. A lot of the prisoners have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops." Rocket shrugged, as if it was no big deal. I looked over at Gamora and couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"But the guards'll protect her, right?" Peter asked, looking at Rocket as well. He shook his head.

"They're here to stop us getting out, they don't care what we do to each other inside." Rocket said boredly, having obviously done this before.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora spoke up for the first time, surprisingly not retaliating to the prisoners. I had to hand it to her, she didn't look very mad.

I continued to walk forward, when I accidentally bumped into somebody. I looked up and gulped, looking at the huge figure.

"Check out the new meat." He started, stroking his hand down my face. I flinched, trying to step away.

"I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly and go to town..." The prisoner stopped talking and was pulled away from me. I looked and saw Groot, sticking his branches up the guys nose and lifting him off of the floor. Somebody grabbed my hand, and when I looked up Peter had pulled me to his side and wrapped an arm around me.

"You okay?" He whispered. I nodded my head. I flinched as the guy dropped to the floor with a _thud!_ He immediately grabbed his nose and started weeping in pain.

"Let's make something clear!" Rocket yelled across the room, scuttling over next to Groot. "These ones here are our booty! You wanna get to them, you go through is. Or, more accurately, we go through you!" He looked around at all of the prisoners as they spoke.

Rocket, Groot, and Gamora stepped over the huge weeping beast on the floor. Me and Peter also cautiously stepped over him, still weeping on the floor.

"We're with them." Peter said, making me roll my eyes.

A couple of hours later, we were sent to go and sleep. I saw the pile of people there and shook my head, stepping back.

"I'll sleep out here." I told Peter. He shook his head, and took my hand, before leading me into the room. He lead us over the pile of people, and into the corner of the room that was empty. He sat down, and I did the same.

"There." He said with a gentle smile. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me towards him. Soon, I drifted off to sleep, having not had the warmth of a human body near me in years.

I was jolted slightly, before my head was resting against a cold surface.

"Peter?" I mumbled tiredly. Theee was no reply. I opened my eyes and blinked furiously as my eyes adjusted to the light in the room. I looked by the door of the huge cell we were in, and saw Peter walking out.

"Peter!" I hissed, but he didn't listen, and left. I saw Rocket also following him, so I jumped over the pile of sleeping inmates, and ran to the door.

I watched as Peter crept down the hall, as if he didn't want to be caught. I leaned on the gate of the cell and yawned, rubbing my eyes. It was the first good bit of sleep I'd had in years, and I had to be woken up.

Rocket came over to me and looked confused.

"What's Quill doing?" He asked, rubbing his own eyes. I shrugged, looking down at him.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go and see what's up." He said, before running off. I stood there for a minute, before sighing and following Rocket and my brother.

 **Chapter five. Well, that was that chapter for you. I just want to say, thank you to those who have liked this story, the ideas been playing in my mind for a while. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions would be much appreciated, because it helps me become a better writer from your tips. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	6. Units

**Chapter six, units.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

I quietly walked up behind Rocket, making sure he didn't see me.

"Quill!" I saw him hiss, keeping his distance. I looked over at what they were following, and immediately understood. Gamora was standing against the wall, holding out two knifes to two people. One of the, was huge. His skin looked like it was pale blue, I couldn't really see because of the light, and he had red tattoos covering his whole torso. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I heard the name "Ronan" a couple of times.

"Woman, your words mean nothing to me!" The blue guy shouted, before running at Gamora and grabbing her neck, cutting off her air supply. I saw her scramble her hands on his to try and move it, but to no such luck. Peter immediately stepped forwards, waving his hands about to try and get his attention.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey!" Peter yelled, looking frantic at the giant smurf.

"Well shit." I mumbled, making Rocket turn around to look at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Go back to bed!" He hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. I shrugged.

"Peters here." I stated, before looking back to the scene, hearing the large growl of frustration come from rocket.

"Y'know, if killing Ronan is truly your soul purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it." He said, stepping forward. I could still see Gamora struggling, her eyes wide as she tried her hardest to breathe.

"Are you not the man this wench tried to kill?" Smurf asked, scowling at Peter.

"Well, I mean, she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me. Look at this," Peter pulled up his shirt, pointing to a faint scar on his torso.

"This is from a smoking hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise." Peter switched sides and pointed to another scar.

"I got, right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my Thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian. They have tentacles, and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then..." I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as he rambled on. Peter looked around and saw the bored looks on all of our faces.

"You don't care. But, there's the point. She betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her, and when he does, that's when you..." Peter took his pointer finger and ran it across his own neck, causing the overgrown smurf to look at him confused.

"Why would I put my finger in his throat?" He asked genuinely, causing me to start laughing. Peter looked at me, giving me the "shut up" look, but I didn't stop. Even Rocket started laughing.

"What? No, it's a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat." Peter explained, repeating the action.

"I would not slice his throat. I would cut his throat clean off." He said darkly, staring at Peter. My brother sighed again.

"It's a general expression for you killing somebody. You've heard this? You've seen this, right?" Peter repeated the action once more, looking at the other prisoner.

"Yeah..yeah." He mumbled, nodding his head.

"Everyone knows." Peter stated, throwing his hands in the air. The smurf looked at him and he shook his head.

"No...no." He mumbled, making Peter pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him." Smurf stared at Peter for a couple of seconds, before snatching back his hand. Gamora fell to the floor, gasping for breath, going into a coughing fit. Smurf grabbed a knife, which I guessed was the other prisoner's.

"I like your knife. I'm keeping it." He stated, before walking away, while the prisoner mumbled something about it being his "favourite knife".

Peter immediately ran over to Gamora to make sure she was okay. I yawned again, rubbing my eyes. Rocket looked over at me, still having a pissed expression on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"What? I was curious!" I defended before he could say anything. He just sighed.

"Yeah, well you ain't blaming me when you get attacked or something." He said before turning away. "Fucking curiosity." I heard him mutter. I would've retaliated, when Gamora stormed past me and Rocket, followed by Peter soon after.

"Listen! I couldn't care less whether you live or whether you die!" Peter almost yelled, walking after her. She stopped walking by a cell, and turned to face him.

"Then why stop the big guy?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Simple. You know where to sell my orb." He said with a smile. I cleared my throat, looking at him.

"Fine, our orb." He corrected, rolling his eyes when I gave him an innocent-ish smile.

"How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" She asked, looking at him with fake curiosity.

"My friend Rocker, here, has escaped twenty two prisons." Peter said proudly, gesturing to the raccoon who was standing next to me.

"We're getting out. Then we're heading straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounties." Rocket said, looking from Peter to me. I rolled my eyes, mumbling a sarcastic thanks.

"How much was your buyer willing to pay for m- our orb?" Peter asked, correcting himself at my glare.

"Four billion units." Gamora stated like it was no problem.

"What?!" Yelled Rocket.

"Holy shit!" Me and Peter both shouted at the same time, causing us to grin at each other.

"The Orb is my opportunity to get away from Ronan and Thanos. I'll lead you to the buyer directly and split the profit between the four of us." Gamora said.

"I am Groot?" Groot appeared behind Gamora.

"The five of us. Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual!" Rocket sighed.

 **That was chapter six for you guys. I'm wanting to make Rocket and Phoebe build up a banter filled friendship, because I really like the idea of that. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	7. Nightmares and batteries

**Chapter seven, nightmares and batteries.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

My favourite music blasted in my ears as I tried to block out my surroundings. My eyes were closed, my knees pulled tight to my chest as I tried to stay comfortable. I didn't want to know what was going on in the other room, because I was afraid that my fears would come true. I looked over at my brother and saw he was doing the same thing. He stared at the floor as he concentrated on the music blasting in his ears. I sighed as I looked at his eye. He had gotten into another fight. He said something about a frog being hurt. I looked back at my feet and closed my eyes again, leaning back against the chair.

"Peter? Phoebe? Your momma wants to speak to you two." I faintly heard my grandpa say underneath my music. I paused the tape and took my headphones off, looking at him. I looked back at Peter, who was purposely ignoring him.

"C'mon, Pete, take those fool things off." Grandpa grabbed his headphones and carefully took them off of his head. Peter frowned and got up off the chair, me taking suit after him. Peter took my hand and walked with me into the room.

I looked up and saw my mommy laying in the hospital bed. She looked really sick. Wires and machines were connected to her, making beeping noises every second. We walked around to her right side, tears already spilling down my cheeks. She looked so ill. Not like the mommy I grew up with. Not the one who used to take us to the park and push us on the swing. Not the one who used to go to my singing recitals. Not my mommy. She took one look at Peter and sighed.

"Why have you been fighting with the other boys again, baby?" She asked him gently. Peter kept his eyes on the floor. "Peter?"

"They killed a little frog that ain't done nothing. Smushed it with a stick." He said with a frown. Mommy smiled.

"You're so much like your daddy. You even look like him." Mommy looked at me and smiled.

"You too, my little star. You've got his sweetness. And he was an angel. Composed out of pure light..." Mom looked to the sky, as if she would see my dad on the ceiling.

"Mer?" Asked grandpa. "You gotta present there for the kids, don't you?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. She held out two identically wrapped presents. The only difference was that one was wrapped up with a blue ribbon, and the other was wrapped up in a pink one. "There."

"I got you covered." Grandpa whispered, sticking the two presents in the backpack Peter had on. It was Peter's turn to carry it.

"You open those up when I'm gone, okay? Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you, at least until your daddy comes to get you." Mom said, making me start to cry. Grandpa squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Take my hands." Mommy whispered, holding out her hands to us. I took one and held it tightly, sniffling. I looked over at Peter and he stared at the floor uncomfortably.

"Peter, come on." Grandpa urged.

"Take my hand, Peter." Mom whispered, tears falling down her own face. After a couple of seconds, a loud noise came from her machine, and I knew immediately what it meant.

"Mommy?" I whispered, dropping her hand.

"Mom!" Peter yelled, running up to the bed. "No! No! No! No! Mom! No!" Peter frantically yelled. Grandpa grabbed his hand and tried to lead him away. I cried loudly, staring at my mom.

"Mommy no!" I wailed, grabbing her hand again. Grandpa grabbed my other hand and started to lead us outside.

"Come with me." He said, taking us outside.

"No!" Yelled Peter. Grandpa lifted him up with his spare arm, and lead me by the hand to the corridor. He put Peter down next to me and crouched down to our level.

"You've got to stay here. Please." He then left us alone, and went back into the room.

Peter immediately ran away, and I quickly followed behind him, not wanting to be alone. We ran all the way out to the field in front of the hospital, where he broke down on the floor.

"No..." He whimpered. I sat next to him and squeezed his hand as we both cried. A bright light suddenly burst to light over us. I screamed as me and Peter were lifted off of the floor. It was aliens. Me and Peter both screamed the person we needed the most in the whole world.

"MOM!"

I gasped awake, frantically looking around as the effects of the dream were still on me.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Peter crouched next to my, his hand on my shoulder when I sat up.

"It was just a dream, calm down." He pulled me in for a hug and I started to cry on his shoulder. I sat up and looked around the room. We were still in the cell, still wearing the yellow uniform, and still in space. I looked and saw that Rocket and Groot were watching, a concerned look on both of their faces. I looked at Peter, his face filled with worry. He gently swept his thumbs under my eyes to remove the tears I didn't know we're there.

"Phoebe its not real, it was just a dream." He whispered. I shook my head. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Mom." I whispered. He sighed and cursed under his breath, before pulling me in for another hug.

XxX

I grimaced as the woman splattered the green goo onto my tray.

"We're meant to eat this shit?" I asked, looking at my brother, who was behind me in the line. He shrugged, pulling the same disgusted face I was. We left the line and went over to the table that Rocket, Groot, and Gamora were already sat out. I put my try down in front of me, but had no intention on eating the crap there.

"If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower." Rocket gestured to the big watchtower in the middle of the prison. "And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things." He leaned towards us as he spoke the 'plan' of his.

"The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one."

"Leave it to me." Gamora volunteered. I guy walked past us with a metal leg, causing Rocket to look at him, then turn to us.

"That dude there, I need his prosthetic leg." He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"His leg?" Peter asked the question on my mind.

"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless!" I rolled my eyes.

"All right."

"And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Ya see it?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower I definitely need it."

"How the fuck do we do that?" I asked before anybody else could speak.

"Well, supposably these bald-bodies find you attractive. So maybe you could work out some sort of trade." Rocket said with a shrug.

"Dude!" Yelled Peter, looking pissed.

"You're joking."

"No, I really hear they find you attractive." He said, making me blush a deep red.

"Rocket!" Peter hissed.

"Look, it's twenty feet up in the air, and it's in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen."

"Oh, that'll be easy to do, thanks Rocket." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Look, princess, I got one plan, and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, so figure it out!" He snapped. "Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." Just as he finished speaking, a loud noise blasted through the prison, and flashing emergency lights beamed through the room. I looked over at the watchtower and saw Groot holding the batteries, grinning.

"Or we could just get it first and improvise!" Rocket growled in frustration.

"I'll get the armband." Gamora announced, running off.

"Leg." Peter ran in the opposite direction to her. I looked at Rocket, confused.

"What am I meant to do?" I yelled, getting up.

"Help me!" He yelled back, running over to Groot.

 **Chapter seven. Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy over the past couple of days. I wrote you a chapter longer than most others just incase I can't update again as soon as I'd like to. This chapter was hard to write, because of the first bit. I still don't know if I portrayed the scene correctly. Was it okay? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	8. I have a plan!

**Chapter eight, I have a plan!**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

I looked around and saw guards and flying things speeding into the room. I was still stood by the table, just watching everything. Rocket had ran over to Groot and started shouting at him, looking around at all the guards. One started to walk up to me with a gun, pointing it at my head.

"Prisoner, go back to your cell now." He demanded. I raised my hands in surrender, looking at him. When he lowered his gun, I swiped my foot behind his legs and knocked him to the floor. I grabbed his gun before he could get it back, and ran off to help Rocket. A couple of more guards saw I had the gun, and trained all of theirs on me.

"Aww, this day went from bad to worse." I mumbled to myself, looking over at the guards. Somebody came behind them and grabbed one, throwing him in the air then on the floor. He fought with all of them, before grabbing one of their guns. It was the smurf from earlier.

"Creepy little beast!" He yelled at Rocket to catch his attention, then threw the gun his way. He caught it and smiled, loading it.

"Oh, yeah." He mumbled to himself, before firing at the guards and little ships floating around him and Groot. I ran to stand next to them and started shooting aswell, the force of the gun almost knocking me backwards. I smirked as I shoot around the place. I haven't had a gun that felt this good to shoot since I practiced with the ones on Yondu's ship. He was pissed for ages when I accidentally shot a member of the crew. It wasn't my fault he got in my way.

"Rocket, there's too many!" I yelled, looking up at him, worriedly.

"We're just waitin' for your ass of a brother and that green bitch to come back!" He yelled down at me, still shooting.

Gamora came running onto one of the platforms near Groot, holding the thing he needed.

"Rocket!" She yelled at him, before throwing a rectangular piece of metal with wires sticking out of it at him. He immediately started to fiddle with it and the batteries, joining them together somehow.

"Move to the watchtower!" He yelled, looking down at me and Gamora. He mumbled something to Groot I couldn't hear, then Groot turned to me. He wrapped his branches around my waist lightly, and lifted me up onto his shoulder. It reminded me of earlier when we first met, only this time it was to be safer, I guessed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, earning a grin from Groot.

"I am Groot."

Groot grew his branches longer and longer until he had reached a platform by the watchtower. Me and Rocket got off of him, quickly followed by Gamora.

"Why do you need the leg?" I asked him, seeing Peter run through the crowd with the leg. Rocket sniggered.

"I don't. It's just funny." He started laughing, making me start giggling when I saw Peter climbing up Groot holding the leg. After Peter, followed...the smurf? Once all of us were together, we went into the watchtower.

In the watchtower, a guard sat at the desk, controlling most of what was going on down where we were. The guard looked at all of us helplessly, and raised his hands when I pointed the gun at him. Peter knew I was just trying to scare him, and shook his head, making me grin at him. Groot wrapped his branches around the man and threw him out of the room, the door shutting behind him.

"No need to make him crap his pants, Phoebe." Peter said, though he was grinning. I just winked.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman." A deep voice grumbled from behind me. I turned around and sighed. He had come with us after all.

"Why is this one here?" Gamora asked, gesturing to him as if he wasn't there.

"We promised he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who'll kill me if I don't." Peter explained, looking from him to Gamora. I rolled my eyes. Peter stepped forward towards Rocket.

"Here you go." He dropped the leg on the desk in front of him. I giggled.

"Oh I was just kidding about the leg, I just need these two things." Rocket grinned again.

"What?" Peter yelled.

"No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? Wait, what did he look like hopping around on one leg?" Rocket started laughing, seeing Peter's face.

"I had to transfer him 30, 000 units!" Peter yelled, making me laugh harder. Peter looked at me and scowled. Rocket only laughed harder.

"How are we going to leave?" The big guy asked from the back of the room.

"Well he's got a plan, right? Or is that another thing you made up?" Peter asked, scowling at Rocket as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a plan! I have a plan!"

"Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement." The big guy ordered, making me turn around and look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Peter said, making me snort. Thesaurus looked at Peter and gave him a deathly glare.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus." He ordered, making Peter raise his hands.

"It's just a metaphor, dude." My brother mumbled.

"Yeah, Peter, you heard the smurf." I mumbled, looking at Peter when he glared at me, laughing.

"Don't call me a smurf, either." He glared at me this time, making Peter chuckle.

"Yeah, Phoebe." He mimicked me, turning back to Rocket after.

"His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head." Rocket mumbled, still fiddling with wires and stuff at the front of the room.

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I would catch it." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Rocket sent me a look, meaning something like 'told you so'.

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora spoke up, not to anybody in particular.

I walked to the front of the watchtower and saw guards piling into the room, carrying humungous guns, and pointing them all at the watchtower.

"Ahh shit." I mumbled.

"Those are some big guns." Peter stated.

"On my command!" The leader bellowed. "Number one!" A gun fired and hit one of the side windows, making me flinch. I knew how serious the situation was, then. Peter reached out and grabbed my hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Rodent, we're ready for your plan." Gamora looked at Rocket.

"Hold on!" Rocket shouted, sounding as panicked as I felt.

"Number two!" Another shot fired and hit the glass, this time making it crack slightly. I flinched again, staring in horror down at the guns.

"I recognise this animal. We'd roast them over a flame lit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious." Big guy mumbled from behind me. In any other situation I would've laughed, but I was scared shitless at that moment, so I just let it pass by my ears.

"Not helping!" Rocket yelled.

"Number three!" The glass cracked even more, making me start to panic.

"All fire on my command!" My eyes went wide as I looked around panicky. There was nowhere to hide. We were going to die. I gripped Peter's arm tightly and squeezed my eyes shut, his other arm wrapping around me.

"One! Two! Three!" I flinched, expecting to hear the firing of all the guns in sink, the smashing of the glass, and the yelling of people. But nothing. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. Guards, guns, items, and prisoners started to float into the air.

"He turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here." Gamora said, looking around in wonder. I sighed in relief, my posture relaxing immediately. Peter rubbed my arm, and when I turned to look at him he grinned.

Rocket fiddled around with some more buttons, and the watchtower started to make noises. The ground shook, and there was a loud crackling noise. The place jolted upwards, and somehow I realised Rocket had detached the watchtower. He flew it through the prison, until he reached the holding bay at the front of the prison where all of our stuff was kept.

"I told you I had a plan." He mumbled when he landed the 'ship'.

"That was a pretty good plan." Peter complimented.

"Agreed." I mumbled, seeing Rocket grin.

 **Chapter eight for you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a while to write since I have to check the lines with the movie script. I loved this scene on the movie, so I'm soooo sorry if it wasn't like it is in the film. Please can you leave suggestions for future chapters, because I'm not sure where to place Phoebe. In the part where Peter goes to Yondu's ship, I didn't know if she should go too, or go with Rocket. I like the idea of her going with Peter, but I'm not sure how I'd write it. Also, I was wondering if once I've finished all the chapters from the first movie, if I should have something completely original in between that and the second movie. Don't worry, I do plan for this to go on for a while, but I'm a bit stuck on that, so suggestions and help would be very appreciated. Thank you all for liking this story so far, it's really fun to write. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	9. Walkman

**Chapter nine, Walkman.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

I watched as Peter smashed the glass that was already cracked, kicking it with his left foot, before jumping out. I let everybody past before me, getting the usual from Groot, which I took as a 'thanks'. I stepped towards the smashed window, and Peter held out his hand so I could get down. I rolled my eyes, but took his hand and jumped out just the same.

"I'm not a kid." I mumbled, earning a wink from my brother. He immediately ran towards the window as if he would see something, while I followed the others towards the stuff.

"Yeah! There it is! It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner." Peter called over to us. Everybody had crowded around a couple of boxes, digging through to find their own stuff.

"They crumpled my pants up into a ball! That's rude, they folded yours." Rocket complained, ignoring Peter. I rolled my eyes as I went through my box. I grabbed my jacket and immediately searched through the pockets, sighing in relief when my Walkman was there. I dug through the inside pockets, hoping that what I wanted was still there.

"Yes!" I hissed, pulling out a small silver disk. I also pulled out two rocket boosters.

"Hey, I still have these." I mumbled to myself with a smirk. I put the silver disk behind my ear and pressed the button, making sure the mask still worked. I press d it again so it went back, smiling to myself. I grabbed my clothes and bundled them into a ball, only keeping my mask and rocket boosters on me, then shut the box.

"Got my shit." I called out, walking over to Peter. He was digging through his own box, a frown on his face.

"The Orb's there, let's go." Gamora said from behind me, making me jump.

"Jesus." I whispered.

"Wait, wait, wait. That bastard didn't put it back." Peter mumbled, throwing his stuff around the box to see to the bottom.

"Put what back?" Gamora asked. Peter bundled his stuff up into a ball like I had done and gave them to Gamora, earning a glare from her.

"Here. Get them to the ship. I'll be right back." He said, already starting to walk away.

"How're you gonna possibly..."

"Just keep the Milano close by." He looked to me and raised an accusing finger. "Go with them." I frowned.

"C'mon, can't I-" I started to complain, before he interrupted me.

"Just go!" He yelled, before running off. I looked to Rocket and he smirked.

"You're gonna follow him, aren't ya?" I smirked and nodded my head, giving Gamora my stuff.

"One sec!" I yelled, before running after Peter.

I crept behind him, not wanting him to catch me. He had just shrugged on his jacket when I caught up to him, already in his clothes. I rolled my eyes. He put the silver disk behind his ear and pressed a button so his mask would go on. I kept mine off so I could see clearer.

He grabbed his guns out of his pockets before he reached the door at the end of the corridor, putting his 'tough guy' look on. I resisted the urge to chuckle at him. The door opened and he immediately began shooting the guards down the hallway, a surge of electricity going through each one he shot. He carried on down the hall once he had got the first three, thinking that was all.

Before I knew what was going on, I was grabbed from behind and felt something cold pressing into my back. I screamed, forgetting I was hiding form Peter. My brother immediately sped around and looked at me. I couldn't see the expression he was wearing because of his mask, but I knew he would be annoyed. The guard twisted my arm painfully behind my back, making me wince in pain. Peter ran forward and pushed me backwards, before shooting at the guard. I stumbled to the floor, wincing as I rotated my arm. Once the guard was dealt with, he turned back to me and took off his mask.

"Hi Peter." I mumbled, giving him an innocent smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He grabbed my arm and helped me up, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Helping?" I replied, the answer coming out as a question. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, then." He said, sounding annoyed. He put on his mask, and I did the same, following after him. We walked down the hallways for another minute or so, before we reached the room that we passed by earlier. I realised what Peter was looking for.

Peter carefully stepped into the room and crept behind the guard, before hitting him on the head, hard, with the handle of his gun. He grabbed the Walkman from the man, and put them in his pocket. He turned back to me and left the room, taking my arm to lead me. He took off his mask and grinned, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Okay, got it. How do you plan to get to the ship?" He asked. I pointed to the rocket boosters on my leg, after taking off my own mask.

"Okay...can you actually fly them, now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I scowled at him.

I had never been able to get used to the rocket boosters. Every time I had tried, Peter had to literally take the rockets off of me so I didn't fly into space or something. The last time I tried, I crashed into a wall and broke my wrist.

"Yeah...maybe?" Peter sighed, shaking his head.

"C'mon, they'll be waiting." He speed-walked me through the ship, shooting any guards that came to stop us. When we got to the front of the ship, where we came in, Peter turned back to look at me.

"Okay, keep your mask and boots on, it's gonna be cold, but we won't take long." I nodded my head, looking at him.

"Okay, let's go." He put on his mask as I put on mine, and stepped us towards the opening. I looked out and couldn't see the ship anywhere. He turned in his boots and I did mine too, before shooting out into space. He kept his hand tightly wrapped around my wrist, making sure I didn't loose control of my boots.

Space was unbearably cold. I immediately started to shake when I got out there, my teeth chattering so hard Peter could probably hear it through the mask. I forgot that I was only wearing the prison uniform, so my arms had started to frost over. I kept my body stiff, not able to bend my joints any longer. My blood felt like it had frozen in my veins, making all of my body start to hurt with the cold. We turned the corner of the ship, and I managed to sigh in relief as I saw the ship waiting for us. We flew as fast as we could to the ship, not wanting to be out there any longer. When we got to the ship, we flew under and went through a tunnel. The hatch opened and we came up into the ship, my hand now gripping Peter's tightly. He took his mask off when he climbed in but I didn't, too cold to be bothered. Peter helped me inside and saw how cold I was.

"Holy shit." He whispered, taking off my mask for me. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around me, moving to sit me in a spare seat.

"I'm not-t a fuck-king k-kid." I managed to say. He just rolled his eyes and walked back over to smurf.

"This one shows spirit." He had said, catching Peter's attention.

"He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion, what were you retrieving?" He asked my brother. Peter ran back over to me to grab the Walkman out of his jacket pocket, before going back to hand it to blue.

"You're an imbecile." He mumbled.

 **Finished with chapter nine. This one was fun to write, because it was more of my own things, rather than the script. I love writing this story, it's my favourite fanfiction to write at the moment. If you liked this story, then please check out my other guardians fanfiction if you've seen infinity war, _fooled around and fell in love._ Anyways, thank you so much to **XxWolfLord95xX **for the suggestion, I think it's a good idea, and I will try to use it. Thank you all for liking this, I do plan to keep it going for a while. I have decided that I will have a separate storyline of my own between The first and second movie, and maybe one in between the second and infinity war. The problem is, I don't know what I'll have for the plot, so suggestions will be very much appreciated, and I will consider them. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	10. Knowhere

**Chapter ten, Knowhere.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

Once I had warmed up a bit, I had grabbed my stuff from Gamora and went to get changed into my things. I smiled as I shrugged on my jacket, feeling much better.

"There we go." I mumbled to myself as I looked down at myself, smiling. I left the room I had changed in, it looked like a bedroom, but the amount of mess in it made it difficult to tell. I walked out of the room and went to go and find the others. I found Rocket fiddling with bits of scrap metal and other things.

"Hey...is that from his ship?" I asked, coming over to him and crossing my arms over my chest. He turned back to me and grinned.

"...maybe?" He shrugged then went back to what he was fiddling with.

"What even is that?" I sat down in the floor next to him and picked up a metal object on the floor. He immediately turned around and snatched it out of my hand.

"Woah, don't touch. It's a bomb." He said, placing it back on the floor where it was, then going back to what he was working on.

"A bomb? Why the hell do you need a bomb?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. He shrugged.

"You never know." He mumbled.

"Well, Peter's gonna be pissed." I said, bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them. As if on que, Peter came into the room and immediately looked at Rocket.

"Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me!" He walked over and looked at the bomb, gesturing to it. "See, what is this?"

"Don't touch that! Already had to tell this one." He jerked a thumb in my direction. "It's a bomb." Rocket shrugged.

"A bomb?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Rocket mumbled.

"And you leave it lying around?" Peter looked at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"I was gonna put it in a box." Rocket mumbled in defence. I rolled my eyes.

"What's a box gonna do?!" Peter waved his arms about, trying to prove his point. Rocket shrugged, before going through Peter's draws. He opened the bottom one and I could see two identically wrapped presents, the only difference being the ribbons. One was blue, and the other was pink. I stared at them, a small gasp escaping my lips.

"No!" Peter stepped forward and kicked the drawer shut. "Hey! Leave them alone! Shut up." Peter met my gaze for a second, before turning back to Rocket as if nothing happened. Peter stepped forwards again and almost knocked into something.

"Hey!" Rocket yelled.

"What is that?" Peter asked, gesturing to the other object.

"That's for if things get really hardcore. Or if you wanna blow up moons." Rocket grinned.

"No one's blowing up moons." Gamora said, making me look over at her, not realising she was there.

"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Rocket mumbled, turning back to his work. Peter looked over to Gamora, obviously needing to talk to her, but before he could make it over there, I ran over to him quickly.

"You still have them." I whispered, earning a nod of his head.

"Yeah, of course I did." He said with a gentle smile. I smiled back, before letting him past to Gamora.

"So listen," I turned around to look at him talking to Gamora. I walked over and rested my elbows on the table, watching them. "I'm gonna need your buyers coordinates."

"We're heading in the right direction, for now." She said, looking at the orb she held in her hand. Peter sighed.

"If we're gonna work together, you might wanna start trusting me." He said, making her tear her gaze from the Orb and to him.

"And how much do you trust me?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was." Peter took the Orb from Gamora's hand. "Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon." Peter looked at it one more, before placing it back down on the table.

"I don't know what it is." She said truthfully. Drax, which I'd heard Peter calling him earlier, picked up the Orb and looked at it, smiling grimly.

"If it's a weapon, we should, use it against Ronan." Gamora glared at him from across the table.

"Put it down, you fool, you'll kill us all." She raised her voice, looking at him.

"Or just you, murderess!" He yelled, banging the table, making me flinch and step back a bit. Gamora stepped around the table and got in his face, glaring.

"I let you live once, princess!" She yelled.

"I am not a princess!" He bellowed back, staring down at her.

"Hey!" Peter yelled, catching their attention. "Nobody is killing anybody on my ship!" He gave them both a cold, hard stare. "We're stuck together until we get the money." Drax stepped back from Gamora, still glaring, and threw the orb at Peter.

"I have no intrest in money." He said coldly, before walking away.

"Great. That means more money for the three of us." He said, looking from Rocket to Gamora.

"Hey!" I complained, pouting. He rolled his eyes.

"For the four of us." He corrected, earning a grumble from Groots direction. Peter groaned in annoyance.

"For the five of us. Partners." He said before grinning. Gamora glared at Peter.

"We had an agreement, but I'd never be partners with the likes of you two." She said, sending me and Peter a cold glare.

"What did I do?" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'll tell the buyer we're on our way." She said, walking towards the stairs. She tuned around and looked at Peter before going up them, however.

"And Quill...your ship is filthy." She gave him a look of disgust, before going up the stairs.

"Oh she has no idea." I heard Peter mumble with a chuckle once Gamora was gone. "If I had a black light, this place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting." He grinned, only getting disgusted looks from me and Rocket.

"You got issues, Quill." Rocket mumbled, shaking his head. Peter looked to me and I also shook my head.

"Why do I have to be related to you?" I asked sarcastically, earning a stupid grin from my brother.

XxX

"I swear, I don't know where they went! I swear!" The man yelled out, shaking as the blade started to cut into his throat. The blue modified woman shook her head, slowly removing the swords from the man's neck.

"If he knew where they were headed, he would have already told us." The static robotic edge on her voice tinged her words as she looked up to the blue man, staring at the two. She dropped the guard onto the floor and headed over to her 'boss'.

"Ronan, the Nova Corps sent a fleet to defend the prison." She followed after him as he started to walk down the corridor of injured men and women, having already interrogated them.

"Well, then, send Necrocraft to every corner of the quadrant. Find the Orb. Any means, any price." He ordered the woman, his deep rumbling voice intimidating the prisoners on the floor around him.

"And this place?" The robotic voice asked back.

"The Nova can't know what we're after. Cleanse it!" He bellowed over the shouting and whimpering of the prisoners.

XxX

"Heads up! We're inbound." The shout came from the deck above me, interrupting the music floating throughout the bottom of the ship. Peter walked over to the stairs and climbed up to the the front of the ship, me following after him. I looked out of the windshield when I got there and gasped at what I saw. It looked like a giant dragon head, just floating out in the open space.

"What is it?" Drax asked.

"It's called Knowhere." Gamora started to explain. "The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations here whatsoever." Rocket started to fly us closer to the head until we went inside through the eye socket. He found a place to land the ship and landed it roughly, earning a glare from me.

"Oops." He mumbled, grinning. I rolled my eyes and checked my pockets quickly, making sure I had my blasters. I checked that my mask was still behind my ear, and the boosters were still attached to me. I smiled to myself and followed the others out of the ship once I was satisfied.

As soon as I left the ship, I realised the place was so much worse than looking from space. The air was filled with a rich smell of smoke and other smells I couldn't quite recognise. Many different species crowded the filthy streets, making me want to retreat back to the Milano. I held Peter's hand tightly as we walked through the place, not wanting to get separated.

"Hundreds of years ago," Gamora started to explain. "The Tivan group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws." Gamora looked back briefly at the group after she finished speaking.

"Well I come from a planet of outlaws." Peter said. "Billy the kid, Bonnie and Clyde."

"John Stamos." I finished, smiling. He nodded in approval at me, smiling back.

"It sounds like a place which I would like to visit." Drax spoke up for the first time on the planet. I hummed in agreement to his statement.

"Yeah, you should." Peter said with a smile.

A group of small children came running towards us, looking terrible. Their hair was all knotty and they wrote filthy. Their clothes were basically rags, though they still smiled.

"Excuse me?" One called.

"Watch your wallets." Peter warned, scowling at the the children.

"Can you spare any units?" A young girl asked. I dug my spare hand into my pocket and searched through, finding a couple spare.

"Here." I said gently, handing a little girl the units. She smiled, thanking me politely.

"Get out of here." Peter hissed to one. I looked over and saw Groot growing a small flower in the palm of his hand, before plucking it and giving it to a young girl. She smiled and took it, before running away. We continued walking for another minute or so, before we stopped in front of a building that looked to be a bar. I looked and couple hear loads of shouting coming from inside.

"Your buyers in there?" Peter asked.

"We are to wait for his representative." Gamora clarified. Suddenly, the door slammed open, making me flinch. A huge guy tossed out another, yelling at him. "Get out of here!" He walked back inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?" Drax asked, looking at the building. I shrugged.

 **Woo, we've reached chapter ten! I liked writing this chapter, as I do most of them too. I do know where I plan for this story to go for the rest of the first movie, so I might start to pre write stuff. Thank you all for liking my story, it's definitely my favourite thing to do at the moment. Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	11. People and experiments

**Chapter eleven, people and experiments.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

I could hear Drax's yelling from across the bar and rolled my eyes, going back to sipping my drink. I had no idea what it was, just that it was some sort of fruit juice. Rocket sat on my left, and next to him sat Groot, in a world of his own as he fiddled with some sprouting leaves on his wood.

"So, what's ya deal?" Rocket asked, bringing me from my thoughts. I turned to him, confused.

"Huh?"

"You're Quill's sister, are ya not?" He asked, earning a nod from me.

"So what was all that shit about, earlier. What did he do to get you so pissed?" I sighed, running my finger around the rim of the glass that contained my drink. I kept my eyes on my drink, shrugging lightly.

"Nothing really." I mumbled.

"No, seriously, what happened?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well...something happened and to put it basically, Peter abandoned me for a couple of years on Xandar." I briefly explained, not wanting him to find out about the reason why.

"What? Why the fuck would he do that?" Rocket asked, before taking another gulp of the blue liquid in his glass. I had no idea what that was, either, just that it was alcohol.

"Stuff happened." I mumbled. "I was getting picked on at the ship we lived on, so he sent me away." I looked over at Rocket and he had a sympathetic look in his eyes as he sighed.

"Sorry for askin'." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." I said, though I wasn't smiling. Rocket looked at me and I had to tear my gaze away, looking to the wooden bar in front of me.

"You were hurt bad, huh?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Well," he started, making me look to him. "If ya wanted...you could come with Groot and me." I looked at him confused, before smiling. I could tell he was being genuine from the awkward look on his face.

"Sure." I said, giving him a smile and earning one in return. He looked shocked at first, so I could tell he wasn't expecting the answer. He was a bit tipsy, too. I looked over at Groot again and sighed when I saw he was still picking at the random leaves growing on his body. I bought Rocket another drink, and bought one for Drax, too.

"One second, I'll give this to Drax." I said to Rocket, before getting up and weaving my way through the crowd. I found Drax leaning over a pool table, shouting his lungs out at a stupid bet.

"Drax!" I yelled, holding up the drink for him. He grinned and snatched it out of my hand, before gulping the whole lot down.

"Thank you, Terran girl!" He yelled, words slurring together as he spoke. His breath reeked of alcohol, making me feel sick.

"You're welcome." I mumbled, stepping away. I bumped into somebody and looked up, quickly apologising to the Xandarian that stood before me.

"Oh, umm, sorry." I mumbled, stepping to the side to move past him. He stepped to the side, aswell, blocking my path.

"That's okay, my sweet." He slurred, grinning at me. I gulped, stepping back slightly. "Why don't you spend some time with me, huh?" He staggered forward again, making me take another step back.

"N-no, that's okay, I'm meeting a friend." I mumbled, looking up at him. I quickly stepped past him and speed-walked over to Rocket, my hands slightly shaky. His comment reminded me of what the crew would say back on Yondu's ship, always wanting to take me back to their cabin. I went over to Rocket and sat back down, giving him a small smile, my eyes darting around the room to make sure he didn't follow.

"You okay?" Rocket asked. I nodded my head, only to freeze when I saw the guy break his way through the crowd and over to us.

"Hey...I was talking to you!" He yelled, staggering over. I gulped, my shaking getting worse.

"Phoebe, you know this nut-job?" Rocket asked. I shook my head. The guy stumbled in front of me and grinned, leaning back on the counter.

"So, what'd ya say?" He asked, the small of alcohol reeking from his breath.

"N-no thanks." I whispered. I looked to my side and saw Groot coming over to me, while Rocket looked pissed at the guy.

"Hey, shit-face, back off!" He yelled once Groot and taken my hand and lead me away. He sat me in his old seat on the other side of Rocket and I smiled at him thankfully.

"Piss off, you bastard." The guy mumbled, glaring at him. "What's a rat gonna do?" Rocket snarled and grabbed his huge gun that was hanging on his back. He loaded it and pointed it at his head, growling.

"This." He snarled. The guy looked at it for a second, not sure if he was serious or not, but when Rocket started to count to three, he quickly scampered towards the exit of the building. Rocket looked back to me after he put his gun away.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head, exhaling a shaky breath. Before he could ask more, Drax came stumbling over and slammed his glass on the table in front of me. I screamed, my hand going over my chest as my heart started racing.

"What has the Terran so jumpy?" He asked, looking at me.

"Some bastard tried to take 'er home with him." Rocket snarled, after taking another two shots, this time the liquid was red. Drax looked at me and shrugged.

"I see why, her body reminds me of those you pay to mate with." Drax stated, making me go a ghostly pale. I thought I was safe around my friends. All I could see in my mind were the ravegers and their nasty comments they spat at me once they had me cornered.

"Wha'? Nah, she's too beautiful." Rocket slurred, making my face go a bright red.

"Yes, she is beautiful, but also has the ideal figure for somebody who mates a lot. Terran, have you ever thought about advertising for getting units to mate with people?" Drax asked, making me gulp again. My face went from red, to white, to slightly green as bile raised in my throat. It wasn't like I hadn't been told that before, but the memories started to become too much. I remembered how the crew used to make comments all the time, sometimes it would lead to more than that.

"Look at 'er!" They'd say as I walked past them. "Don't ya recon' she'd make a good sex girl?" Then they'd all laugh at me, eventually leading to me being trapped again. I had tried my hardest to block out the memories for two years, so when they all came crashing down on me it definately took its toll on me.

My hands started to shake as my eyes filled with tears. I inched away from Drax and went further towards Groot, feeling the safest around him at that moment. Rocket flickered his gaze from me to Drax.

"What the fuck?!" He barked at Drax, standing on his chair to make himself look taller.

"What?" Drax asked, like he didn't know anything was wrong.

"That's what we just tried to stop from happening!" Rocket growled at him and picked up the glass on the side and threw it at Drax. Because he was drunk, his reflexes were slow, so the glass hit him in the face and smashed. Drax yelled as he shoved Rocket. He fell off the side of the bar and started yelling insults at Drax, which he returned.

"...you big blue bastard!" Came Rocket's voice.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, vermin!" That line must've been a trigger point, because Groot hopped behind the bar to stop Rocket as he pulled out his gun. Drax tackled Groot to the floor and started to punch him repeatedly in the face, as Groot wrapped his vines around him to get him off.

"GUYS, STOP!" I screamed, the tears running freely as I watched in horror. Drax somehow managed to get out of the vines Groot grew on him, and continued his assault on the friendly tree. I quickly jumped behind the bar and grabbed Drax's arm, trying to pull him off of Groot. He shoved me off and threw me back, making me slam into the back of the bar.

"What the fuck?!" I heard somebody bellow. I looked and saw that they had gotten a crowd, surrounding the bar as they watched the fight. People were pushed aside and Peter ran threw the crowd, followed by Gamora. They quickly get behind the bar and pulled the fight apart, Gamora literally dragging Drax away from Groot.

"Stop it!" She yelled at Rocket as he got his gun out, pointing it at Drax. I sat and watched, still shaken from what happened moments ago, and the fight.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Peter yelled at them.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax bellowed.

"That is true!" Rocket yelled.

"He has no respect!" Drax yelled.

"That is also true!" Rocket looked at his blaster, fiddling with it as he got ready to fire.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Peter yelled. Rocket glared at him, his nose twitching as if he was trying to keep sniffles away.

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket, you're drunk. All right? No ones laughing at you!" Peter stepped closer to Rocket as he spoke.

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart and be put back together over and over, and turned into some...some little monster!" Rocket yelled, his voice wavering slightly as tears leaked from his eyes. I gasped, my hands going over his mouth. I knew he was different, but I had no idea it was through genetic experiments.

"Rocket, no ones calling you a monster." Peter said gently.

"He called me vermin!" He yelled, pointing at Drax. "And she called me rodent!" He pointed an accusing finger at Gamora. "Let's see if you can laugh offer five or six shots to your frickin' face!" He yelled, grabbing his gun again. Peter jumped in front of Rocket immediately.

"No, no, no, no! Four billion units! Rocket, c'mon man! Hey, suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich!" He yelled, looking at Rocket. Rocket sighed, lowering his gun.

"Fine. But I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks." He mumbled. Peter started yelling about something else, but Rocket completely ignored him as he scuttled over to me.

"Hey...you alright?" He asked. I sat up and crawled forwards to him.

"I-is all that true? About you?" I whispered. He gave a sad nod, sighing. I choked back a sob as I pulled him in for a hug, his fur tickling against my skin. I felt him stiffen immediately in my embrace, but slowly relaxed and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master." A feminine chirpy voice took my attention, and when I looked up I realised the representative was here.

 **Chapter eleven for y'all. I know I updated earlier today, but I was on a roll so wrote another chapter right away. This chapter was good to write because it's mostly my own plot, and not from the script or anything. Thank you all so much for liking this story. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you all for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	12. Infinity stones

**Chapter twelve, infinity stones.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

Peter had his arm wrapped around me as we followed the representative. She was a very neatly dressed woman, her hair pulled into two bunches on either side of her head. The ends of her hair went from black to pink, like Gamora's hair, the pink being a bit darker than the colour of her skin. She wore a white dress, her hands clasped together at her front as she walked.

"What happened back there?" Peter asked, looking down at me. The tears had stopped, but I was still slightly shaky.

"Umm...Rocket and Drax got into a fight because of something he said." I mumbled, my eyes locking on the ground beneath my feet.

"What did he say?" He asked. I sighed.

"I-I don't know, I wasn't listening." I said, briefly looking up at my brother. I could tell he knew I was lying, but was thankful he didn't say any more about the subject. We reached a building, and from the outside there was nothing different about it. But when we got inside, I could see what was so special about it.

All around us as soon as we walked in, I could see glass boxes, cages, and tanks that were were filled with loads of different things. At first, it was just things like rocks and bones, but as we turned into the second room was when it got bad. More glass boxes filled the space, and I could see they were filled with living things. People and animals sat miserably in them, banging on the glass as we walked past to be let out. I held Peter's hand tighter, feeling sick at the sight.

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manners." The woman said in a chirpy voice. I could hear growling behind me, and turned to see Rocket growling at a Terran dog. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to in front of me.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector." She bowed slightly, before making her way to the back of the room, and situating herself next to another glass box. The man stood behind a desk in front of us, looking around proudly at all of his "collections". He wore a white robe made of dirty fur, the same colour of his messy hair. He had a black line running down from his bottom lip, to his chin. He walked toward us and took Gamora's hand in his own.

"Oh, my dear Gamora. How wonderful to meet in the flesh." He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, before letting go of it.

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed." Gamora said, an impatient look on her face. The collector, however, was paying no attention to her. His eyes flew right past her, and landed on Groot.

"What is that there?" He asked, staring intently at him.

"I am Groot." Groot said proudly, grinning.

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot." He said, walking over to him. He looked up at Groot in wonder. "Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course." I looked at him in disgust, hating him already.

"I am Groot." Groot shrugged.

"Why, so he can turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket asked sarcastically, glaring.

"That's your pet?" Tivan asked, looking at Rocket.

"His what?!" Rocket growled, going to grab his gun out. Gamora stepped in front of the collecter, obviously not needing him to get shot.

"Tivan, we have been halfway across the galaxy retrieving this orb." She said, almost desperately.

"Very well, then. Let us see what you brought." Gamora looked to Peter since he had the Orb, and he dug around in his pockets for a second. He brought out the Orb with a proud look on his face, before dropping it. I watched as Gamora flinched, before I face palmed. He picked it back up again and held it out to Tivan. The collector took it and brought it over to his table.

"Nice going, Peter." I mumbled, earning a roll of his eyes. The collector placed the Orb in some sort of machine, that immediately started to twist it's casing, opening the many locks keeping whatever was inside safe.

"Oh, my new friends, before creation itself, there were six singularities." He flicked a switch and a dozen holograms appeared around and above us. They all showed different things, making me look around to see each one. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity stones." I looked and saw six individual stones, all different colours, shining as if containing something like magic inside of them. "These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe." The screens all changed, and one of the larger ones showed a huge figure, a staff in one of his hands. The top glowed purple, like one of the stones in the earlier hologram. He slammed the staff on the ground, and slowly but surely the planet was destroyed. "These carriers can use the Stone to mow down entire civilisations like wheat in a field." I gulped, watching the planet being destroyed as he spoke.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Peter mumbled, staring in wonder like I was.

"Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." I watched another hologram as a group of people were turned to ask by the stone. I heard a click and looked back at the Orb as it opened. The purple stone from the hologram shined like a star, practically radiating magic. I stared in awe at it. The collector stared and his hands shook, obviously very happy to have the stone.

"Beautiful. Beyond compare." He said, almost to himself.

"Blah blah blah." Rocket mumbled, making me look over towards him. "We're all very fascinated, whitey, but we'd like to get paid!" He said, intimidating the collector as he spoke.

"How would you like to get paid?" He asked, even though he knew what we were obviously after.

"What do you think, fancy man? Units!" Rocket yelled.

"Very well, then." He stepped over to a drawer and started to dig through, the money obviously in there. I looked back to the stone and had an urge to touch it, like it was calling to me.

"Phoebe." Peter hissed, making me look over to him. He shook his head, as if to say "don't touch". I looked back, and saw his assistant step closer to the stone. A terrible feeling started to rise in my gut, just watching her.

"Carina! Stand back." Tivan ordered sternly. She stepped closer, a determined look on her face.

"I will no longer be your slave!" She screamed, getting closer.

"No!" The collector yelled, but it was too late. Her hand clasped around the stone and immediately she started screaming. Her skin started to flake off, going the bright purple of the stone. My feet were glued to the floor, not able to move, even though my brain was screaming at me to run. Explosions started to trigger all over the building, echoing in my ear drums.

"Phoebe!" Somebody yelled, before an explosion close to me flew me back behind the desk, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. I looked up in fear, seeing the other destruction happening around me. Peter jumped behind the desk and grabbed me and Gamora, holding us close to him as the building collapsed. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing for it to be over. Some seconds later, all I could hear were the frequent zaps as sparks practically rained down on us. I slowly uncurled myself from the fetal position I was in, and could see the others doing the same. Slowly, we all looked over the table, and I gasped at the damage the stone had done to the place. Everything was broken. The boxes, walls, floor, ceiling, items, everything. Smoke and ash lingered in the air, making me cough a couple of times when I accidentally inhaled some.

"What the fff..." Peter mumbled, staring like me and Gamora were. Once we got out from behind the desk, Gamora immediately went over to the stone and closed it up in the Orb, marching out afterwards, followed by me and Peter. Outside, I could see Rocket and Groot standing there, waiting for us.

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was in the Orb?" Gamora asked to nobody in particular. Rocket gawped at the Orb, then Gamora.

"What do you still have it for?!" He yelled, pulling at the fur on his face.

"We can't leave it there!" I yelled, exasperated.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket yelled, ignoring my statement as he looked at Peter.

"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Peter defended, forgetting the issue at hand.

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps, there's a chance they can contain it." Gamora said, looking around at everybody. I nodded my head. It was only then I noticed that Drax was missing.

"Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps, just give it to Ronan." Rocket said, making me stare wide, eyed at him.

"What?!" I yelled. "Rocket, he'll destroy the galaxy!" I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at him.

"What're you, some Saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?" Rocket asked, looking me in the eye.

"Funny thing, I live in it!" I yelled back, making him roll his eyes. Gamora stepped in front of Peter, a pleading look on her features.

"Peter, listen to me, we can't allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova." She said, desperately. Peter nodded his head.

"Right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or, we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice, for a whole lot of money. I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view." He suggested, looking between Gamora and Rocket.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, looking at my brother.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You're despicable. Dishonourable. Faithless!" Gamora yelled at him, before turning a away. "Oh no!" I heard her say. I looked an saw an entire fleet of ships coming towards us.

"At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him!" Drax yelled, standing out in the open, looking at the ships.

"You called Ronan?!" Yelled Peter at him.

"Quill! Don't you move, boy!" A familiar shout made me freeze, looking wide eyes at my brother. My eyes frantically scanned the crowd, before they landed on the blue bastard shoving through. That's when he saw me, too.

"Phoebe! Don't you fucking move! Stay there!" Yondu yelled at me. My breathing hitched and I stared, frozen on the spot. A tug on my arm made me look at Peter, and before I knew it I was running for my life, along with everybody except for Drax.

 **There you go, chapter twelve. I'm really into writing this one, so here's another chapter. I know, three chapters in two days, how lucky?! I might update again later if I'm not too tired. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	13. Pods

**Chapter thirteen, pods.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

I was practically gasping for breath by the time we reached the pods. I hadn't ran that fast since the last time I was on Xandar. Everybody found a pod and started to go into them. I could hear Drax's shouting as he 'fought' Ronan. I could tell it was a lost battle from the start, so I was glad I wouldn't be there to witness his death. Everybody got into their own pods, except for Groot, who just stood looking at the one Rocket was getting into, sadly.

"I told you, you can't fit. Now wait here, I'll be back." Rocket said, before shutting the door to his pod. I smiled at Groot, before getting into one of my own. I didn't know who was in what pod, just that Rocket was in front of me. We lifted off the ground, and sped through the air. I looked and saw at least seven ships following us, weaving in and out of Knowhere to catch up. The necroblasts started their assault on us and I weaved in and out, catching up to another pod.

"Rocket, keep them off Gamora until she gets to the Milano." I heard Peter say through the intercom.

"How? We've got no weaponry on these things." Rocket buzzed in after Peter.

"These pods are industrial grade. They're nearly indestructible." Peter explained.

"Not against necroblasts, they're not." Rocket stated as I caught up to their ships.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Oh yeah." I mumbled, flinching as a blast skimmed my pod.

"Ohh." I heard Rocket say, before smashing into one of their ships. I accelerated as much as I could until I reached Gamora's pod.

"They're keeping the other ones away." I told her. "Where's the Milano?"

"I don't know, but I can't get to it." She buzzed in, making me look questioningly at her pod. Them I saw why. Ships had come over to her, and kept her from getting to Peter's ship.

"Quill, I'm trapped." She said for Peter's sake. "I can't make it to the Milano. I have to head out." She turned her pod upwards and started flying out of the atmosphere of Knowhere.

"Wait!" Peter yelled. "These things aren't meant to go out there!" Peter's yell was useless as we left the planet. I immediately felt the pod get colder, making me shiver slightly as I followed Gamora, Rocket and Peter hot on my tail. The constant fires from behind me made me flinch every time one got close to my pod. The situation reminded me of the Star Wars movies Peter liked to watch when we were kids.

"You are a disappointment, sister." Another voice filled the intercom. She sounded...robotic? As if her intercom was failing. "Of all our siblings, I hated you least." The woman said.

"That psycho's your sister?!" I yelled, dodging another blast.

"Nebula, please... If Ronan gets the stone he'll kill us all!" Gamora pleaded, ignoring my comment.

"Not all. You will already be dead." I heard 'Nebula' say. Before anybody could do anything, a blast came from her pod and hit Gamora's. The back of her pod smashed, the glass in front sending fractures into space, as well as Gamora's body. I gasped, my hands clasping over my mouth as I watched helplessly.

"Ronan, it's done." The voice said. I looked and saw the Orb being taken by Ronan's ship, before it left.

"Oh no." I whispered, a horrible feeling filling my stomach as I watched her.

"Quill, come on." Rockets voice broke through my thoughts, and I saw Peter was doing the same thing I was. "Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second we're gonna be in the same boat."

"There has to be something we can do!" I protested, staring at her.

"Phoebe, we got nothin'." Rocket said, making me sigh.

"Damn it." I heard Peter say.

"Quill?" I could hear beeping through Peter's pod, then the crackling of something like another intercom.

"Yondu! Yondu!" Peter yelled, making me stare wide-eyed at his pod.

"Peter?" I asked.

"This is Quill! My coordinates are 227-K324!" I gasped, hearing Peter.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Just outside Knowhere. If you're there, come and get me. I'm all yours." After a second, the door to Peter's pod opened and he flew out with his boosters.

"Peter!" I yelled.

"Quill! Don't be ridiculous, get back in your pod!" Rocket yelled.

"Crap!" I grabbed my mask and boots, but before I could do anything, there was a loud buzz in my pod, and a clicking noise.

"Phoebe..." Rocket started. I shoved the door of my pod but it wouldn't move.

"Rocket, what did you do?" I asked, shoving the pod with all my might.

"These pods are all connected, meaning I can hack into the system and control any one." He said, sighing. I got what he meant after a second, and growled in frustration, shoving the door even harder.

"Rocket open the door!" I screamed.

"Phoebe, you ain't getting the same fate as those idiots." I sat back in my seat, watching in fear and despair as my brother flew over to Gamora, admitting defeat. Peter gave Gamora his mask, and I watched as his body started to freeze over. A bright light beamed, and I saw the Raveger ship turn up. I gasped, my hands going over my mouth again.

"Phoebe, let's go." Rocket said. I watched for a second longer, before reluctantly turning around my pod and flying back to Knowhere after Rocket. Rockets pod crashed to the floor, and soon after I followed suit. His door swung open after he unlocked mine. I climbed out of my pod just as he started shouting. I saw Drax laying on the floor, with Groot kneeled next to him. He must've saved Drax from being killed or something.

"Blasted idiot!" Rocket yelled. "They're all idiots! Quill just got himself captured. None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!" He yelled at Drax. Drax sighed, looking to the floor.

"You're right. I was a fool. All the anger...all the rage, was just to cover up my loss." Rocket stared at him for a second, shaking his head.

"Oh boohoo, my wife and child are dead!" He put his fists to his eyes as if he were really crying. I gasped, and so did Groot, covering his mouth.

"Rocket!" I scolded.

"Oh I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people." I sighed, images of my mother filling my mind as he spoke. "It's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way!" He glared at Drax, before looking at Groot.

"Come on, Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before the whack-job ever gets there. Phoebe," he turned to me. "You're welcome to join us." I shook my head, walking forward.

"We can't run away from this, Rocket." I said, sighing.

"Well what are we meant to do?!" He yelled, waving his arms about.

"I am Groot." Groot said from behind him, making him turn around.

"Save them? How?" He asked.

"I am Groot."

"I knew they're the only friends we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only three of us!" He yelled.

"Four." Drax said, standing up. Rocket growled and tugged on his fur, going over to a grass mound and kicking it.

"You're...making...me...beat...up...grass!" He yelled, kicking it with every syllable.

XxX

Half an hour later, I sat in the co-pilots seat of the Milano, watching anxiously as Rocket pulled up in front of the Ravagers ship.

"This won't work, Rocket." I said for the fith time. "How is blowing them up going to save them?!" He just shrugged, grinning at me.

"It'll work, trust me." He said. He shot the Ravagers ship a couple of times, just to get their attention. I sighed as I thought of Drax standing on the ship. We're just asking to get killed.

"Attention idiots!" Rocket yelled through the intercom. "The lunatic on top of this craft if holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design." Rocket grinned to himself, making me roll my eyes. "If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one! I'm going to give you to the count of five." I took in a deep breath, feeling nauseated by the situation. "Five...four...three..." Before Rocket could say anything, the intercom buzzed as if it was being turned on.

"No, wait, hold, on! Rocket, it's me, for god sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!" I sighed in relief, sitting back in my chair.

"Thank god." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh hey, Quill. What's going on?" Rocket smirked over at me, as if to say 'told you so'.

 **There you go, chapter thirteen. I know I said I'd update yesterday, but I fell asleep before I could update anything. Okay, it's from this point onwards that things get interesting. I might start to pre-write stuff so hopefully you guys don't have to wait too long for an update. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	14. Plan

**Chapter fourteen, plan.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

After having a brief conversation with Peter, Rocket docked the ship in the holding bay. I kept my eyes on the floor, my heart racing as every second passed, getting closer and closer until the time I'd have to leave the ship. I was returning to the Ravagers ship, the last place I've ever wanted to be. That place had cause most of the worst moments of my life, and caused the hardest moment of my life. And I was returning.

"Phoebe?" I turned to Rocket, looking at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You look...pale." He said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah...I just get travel sick." I mumbled, looking at the floor. I heard him sigh, but before he could say anything, Drax came bursting into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Haha! That was fun!" He yelled, taking off the suit that had kept him alive in space. I rolled my eyes. I looked up and saw that Rocket had landed the ship, and turned the power off.

"Alright, we're here." He stated, hopping out of his seat. I unbuckled the straps, and slowly stood up, feeling extreamly sick. I felt somebody tap my shoulder, and turned to see Groot, frowning.

"I am Groot?" I looked at him, not sure what he meant.

"He asked if you were fine." Rocket explained, grabbing his gun. I nodded my head, putting on a false smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave him another brief glance, before walking to the hatch with everybody. I froze at the exit, taking in a deep breath.

"Come on, Terran." I heard Drax behind me, walking out. I nodded my head and followed him, my legs shaky as I walked into the all-too-familiar ship. The smell of gas and smoke immediatly filled my senses, making me cough as I walked out. Another rusty door opened, and Peter walked into the room, his eyes immediately connecting with mine. I went over to him and hugged him tightly, closing my eyes.

"You're okay." I whispered, pulling away to look at him. He nodded his head, giving me a grin.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said.

"Okay, so you're good for this then." I said, before kicking him in the shin.

"Oww! What the hell?" He asked, wincing.

"What was that back by Knowhere? You left your pod. You could've died, Peter. Do you know how stupid that was?" I waved my arms around as I spoke, looking at him.

"And calling Yondu?" I asked, my voice getting quieter at the last sentence. He sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I called Yondu."

"W-why?" I asked.

"Phoebe, she was gonna die!" He defended.

"Yeah and you were too. What if he didn't come. You would have killed yourself!" I yelled.

"But he did come, so that's okay." He said, grinning. I groaned in frustration.

"You're such a dick, Peter!" I yelled, causing an eruption of laughter behind me. I looked and saw Drax laughing loudly, with Rocket chuckling from next to him. I glared and Rocket stopped, though Drax payed me no attention and continued laughing.

"Look, I know this place isn't ideal for you, but I promise nothing will happen." Peter said, speaking what was in my mind. I looked to the floor, nodding my head. "They're just helping us, okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. He put his thumb under my chin and tilted my face to look at him. "I promise I won't let anything happen." I nodded my head, before he pulled me in for another hug. I hugged him back, before I heard the door opening again. I looked up and Gamora walked into the room, her arms folded across her front.

"Quill, come on, they're getting impatient." He nodded his head, before looking back at the others.

"Alright, we have five minutes to go through the plan." He said. "Follow me." He gave a grin and asked over to the door, me still clutching his hand tightly. We walked through the corridor in silence for a couple of moments, not having anything to say, before chuckling filled my ears, and panic shot through me. I looked behind me, expecting a group of Ravagers to be there, only to see Drax laughing to himself.

"Drax?" I asked.

"I thought of something funny." He said, before laughing again. I sighed, turning back around. We came to another door and Peter opened it, revealing the storage room. We all stepped inside before Peter shut the door behind him. I sat on a box next to Rocket, and could see the others doing the same thing.

"Okay," Peter said, turning back around to us. "I just wanna put it out there...but I don't have a plan."

"What?!" I yelled.

"It's okay, I have figured it out." Drax said. I looked at him curiously. "Why don't we just steal back the Orb?" I groaned, face palming.

"You call that figured it out? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless?!" Rocket yelled, glaring at Drax.

"You wanna talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Peter asked, making Rocket turn to look at him.

"That's what I said." I mumbled, looking at Peter.

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" Rocket defended.

"And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?!" Peter asked.

"That's also what I said." I mumbled, resting my head on my knees.

"We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically." Rocket mumbled.

"I am Groot."

"They are ungrateful!" Rocket agreed with the tree. Gamora sighed.

"What's important now is we get the Ravangers' army to help us save Xandar." She said.

"So we can give the stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell it to somebody even worse?"

Rocket asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, this isn't the best idea." I said.

"We'll figure that part out later." Peter looked at me as he spoke.

"Look, that doesn't matter. We have to stop Ronan, he'll kill us all." I said, Gamora nodding her head at my words.

"How?!" Rocket asked, looking over at me in disbelief.

"I have a plan." Peter said. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Really?"

"Yes, I have a plan! Why don't you believe me?" He asked.

"Because you literally just said you don't have a plan!" I yelled.

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket said.

"No I'm not. People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say." Peter said, looking at Rocket.

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan." Rocket said, making me nod my head.

"Agreed." I said, earning a glare from my sibling.

"I have part of a plan!" Peter yelled, throwing his hands in the air. I sighed.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked, finally taking part in the discussion.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Gamora snapped.

"I just saved Quill." Drax defended.

"We already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me." Peter said, looking at him.

"When did we establish it?" He asked, making me look at him, dumbfounded.

"Seriously?!" I yelled.

"Like three seconds ago!"

"I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else." He mumbled, making me face palm.

"She's right, you down get an opinion." Rocket said, before turning to Peter. "What percentage?"

"I don't know. Twelve percent." Peter said, making me snap my attention back to him.

"Seriously? That's what you call a plan?" I asked.

"Twelve percent? Hahaha!" Rocket started laughing loudly, leaning back in his chair.

"That's a fake laugh." Peter accused, a scowl painted on his features.

"It's real!"

"Totally fake."

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan." Rocket said.

"It's barely a concept." Gamora piped in.

"You're taking their side?" Peter looked to Gamora.

"I am Groot."

"So what it's better than eleven percent? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket looked at Groot as he shrugged. I sighed, running a hand through my hair before standing up, and looking at everybody.

"C'mon guys, seriously? Yondu will be here any minute expecting a plan, and you decide to talk about what's a plan and what's not? Listen, we need to fix this. Ronan has the stone, and it's only a matter of hours before he decides to use it and kill us all. Looking at everybody, I see loss. Everybody here has lost stuff. Homes, lives, family," I looked at Peter for a second, getting a nod of his head. "Today we won't loose anything else. Because, today we have a chance." I said.

"To do what?" Drax asked.

"To give a shit. To give a shit about our home, and not run away. I know I won't watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent people, women, and children. Children who haven't even lived yet."

"Phoebe, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die." Rocket said. I sighed, nodding my head.

"I guess so."

Peter stood up, looking around at everybody like I was.

"I won't stand by as Ronan wipes out innocent lives." He said, smiling at me briefly.

"I've lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I will be grateful to due among my friends." Gamora said, standing up.

"You are an honourable Terran. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." Drax stood up aswell.

"I am Groot." Rocket groaned in frustration, looking at everybody standing up.

"Huh, what the hell. I didn't got that long a life span anyway." Rocket stood up on the box he was sitting on. "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now, bunch of jackasses standing in a circle." I smiled, turning to Peter.

"So, Peter, what was that plan of yours?" I said with a smirk.

 **There you go, chapter fourteen. Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I wanted to, o had to do other things. I feel this chapter was, all in all, a load of crap, but I wanted to give you guys something so here you go. Also, please please please check out my new fanfic _Freak._ Its another OC, so I hope you enjoy that one. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	15. We are Groot

**Chapter fifteen, We are Groot.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

The choice of clothing was still the same red, leathery crap, I had grown up in. Gamora flicked through the pile of clothes beside me, and I was grateful I had gone with her to get my stuff. I was still to scared to go alone. I sighed, pulling out another jacket too small.

"What's wrong?" The question caught me off guard, so I just looked at her questioningly.

"You seem very jumpy here." She said. I sighed.

"Nothing...I just don't have very good memories of this place." I pulled out a pair of pants as I spoke and held them to my body, seeing if they would fit. I turned to look at Gamora again and saw she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head and went back to looking for some clothes. I pulled out the rest of what I needed, and saw that Gamora had the same. I went behind the divider in the room and got changed while she did on the other side.

"We're just explaining to them what we need to do, then we're out of here." She said, looking at me once I came out. "And you'll be next to Peter the whole time." I nodded my head before we left the room, going to meet up with the others.

After half an hour of uncomfortable stares, grins, and explanations, we were ready to go. It was horrible, standing next to Peter and he others as they all stared at us. I could feel my heart racing at lightning speed the whole time, and at one point I felt like I would pass out. Peter kept his hand clasped around mine the whole time, letting me know he was still there. Rocket ended up growling at many Ravangers during the plan. Luckily, I mostly saw the ones that had left me alone, but I still felt uncomfortable.

After the speech, we all departed and went our own ways to get ready. Me and Peter were walking to meet up with the others, when Yondu came over to us, and grabbed Peter's shoulder. We both turned to look at him, and saw the serious look on his face.

"Remember, at the end of this, I get the stone. You cross me, we kill you all." He stared me in the eyes until I nodded my head, before Peter walked me away.

"What if this doesn't work?" I whispered once we walked away. Peter looked at me and sighed.

"Stop worrying, it will." He reassured me.

"You don't know that. He has he stone, he could kill us all if he wanted to and-" I started rambling before Peter cut me off.

"Phoebe, calm down." He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to look at him. I nodded my head, taking in a deep shuddering breath.

"We'll be fine, he won't get a chance to use the stone." Peter said gently.

"But what about Yondu? He can't have the stone-"

"Phoebe." I looked up at him. "Stop. You're gonna have a panic attack." He pulled me in for a hug and I gladly hugged him back, sighing.

"Now c'mon, they're waiting." I nodded my head and followed him onto the ship.

Peter flew the ship out of the docking bay, as well as many Ravangers ships. Rocket was on the intercom, giving instructions as we flew towards Xandar and Ronan. My shaking never ceased and only got worse as we flew closer and closer to the fight. I kept my eyes on the floor, not wanting to look up and see it. The ship suddenly jolted and I winced, flinching as my eyes flickered up to see that we had started the charge towards the ship. The fleet of Ravangers were around us, all flying towards the same goal. Ships suddenly started to fly from Ronan's ship, and the firing started. Ravangers and Ronan's soldiers all fired at eachother, reminding me once again of the Star Wars movies Peter had shown me when we were kids.

"Rocket hurry!" Peter yelled, before I saw three ships flying towards the ship, and began shooting it. Another jolt had me gripping the straps of my seat for life. After a couple of minutes, the intercom was filled with another voice.

"QUILL! YONDU! GO NOW!" Peter sped his ship through the battle, with Yondu's ship by our side. The firing was then aimed at us, and the ride became bumpier then ever. A ship in front of us exploded, and before we could crash into them, Peter dipped the ship down harshly, practically lifting me out of my seat. I looked to the side at Yondu's ship, only to see it spiralling downwards in smoke.

"Aww hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, you two!! I'll see you at the end of this!" Then his intercom was abruptly cut off. The amount of ships against us was astounding, making me feel terrified.

"There's too many! Were outnumbered!" I yelled through the intercom at Rocket. More ships surrounded us, but I recognised them immediately. The Nova Corps.

"Peter Quill, this is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised against trusting you here." An unfamiliar voice filled the speakers of the Milano.

"They got my dick message!" Peter yelled, making me look at him confused.

"Your what?!" I yelled, disgusted.

"Prove me wrong." The voice said again. I watched as Peter grinned before he sped towards Ronan's ship at full speed. Peter crashed through the hole that Rocket had made, making us all jolt forward in our seats harshly. Shots immediately were trailed on our ship as it slid through. Peter harshly turned it, making me whip to the side painfully. He fired the bullets on the ship and had eventually taken down every soldier there. Once the ship had stopped and they were all dead, Drax barked a laughter through our ship, as if that was enjoyable to him. I covered my chest with my hand, feeling my heart race way too hard inside of me.

"Holy shit!" I whispered, leaning back in my seat.

"Told you." Peter said, looking over at me with a grin. I unbuckled my straps and got out of my seat on shaky legs.

"We're just like Kevin Bacon." Gamora commented, making me look towards her.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Peter interrupted, walking towards the hatch of the ship to leave. Once we were all out, we started walking down the long corridor together. The door at the end of it was quickly taken care of, and we walked into an even darker room. I grabbed Peter's hand so I didn't fall over something, with my luck I probably would have.

"It's so fucking dark." I commented, barely able to see anything as my eyes tried to adjust to the light. I watched as Groot stopped walking, and outstretched his hand as if he wanted me to take it.

"Groot?" I asked. His hand started to light up, and tiny balls of light flew from them, lighting up the room. I watched in awe, seeing them all float around the room. Groot smiled at me when I looked at him, and I smiled timidly back. The lights seemed to calm me, somehow, the warm glow it gave off giving me some sort of hope. We began to walk forwards again, the light making it easier to see.

"How did you do that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot'." Peter said, making me roll my eyes.

"The flight deck is three-hundred meters this way." Gamora said, still walking forward. We all walked in silence, still in awe at the beautiful lights Groot had produced.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful to your acceptance after my blunders." Drax broke the silence. "It is pleasing to once again to have friends. You Quill, are my friend." He looked at Peter with a small smile.

"Thanks." Peter muttered.

"This tiny Terran, she is my friend." Drax looked at me. I smiled.

"Thanks, Drax."

"The dumb tree, he is my friend." He earned a smile from Groot. "And this green whore, she too-"

"You must stop!" Gamora snapped, turning to glare at him. I couldn't help but crack a grin. I looked forward and saw somebody standing there. Her skin was blue, though she looked like she had been put together like she was a robot.

"Uhh, guys?" I asked, getting their attention.

"Gamora, look at what you have done." The woman said. The electric tinge of her voice was familiar to me, and I soon realised that it was the same woman who shot Gamora's pod back by Knowhere. "You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous-" she was suddenly flung back by a massive shot that was fired. I jumped, then stared at Drax as he held up a blaster.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that." He muttered.

"Head to the flight deck." Gamora turned to look at the rest of us. "I'll take care of the power for the security doors." I looked at her.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, now go." Peter gently took my arm and lead the rest of us away down another corridor. Before much time passed, Ronan's goons found us wandering the ship. A man in the front stepped forward, glaring intently at Peter.

"Starlord." He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Finally." Peter said happily. With nothing else said, the fight began and everybody ran at eachother, fighting one another. I tried to keep my distance, shooting at whom I could with my blasters. I felt somebody grab my arm behind me, and flung me into the wall. I winced, turning around to see who it was. The guy who had glared at Peter earlier stood there, smiling grimly.

"You picked the wrong side, girl." He growled, running to attack me again. I gasped and quickly ran to the side, dodging his attack. He growled in frustration and ran at me again. I lifted my leg up to kick him quickly, but he grabbed it and flew me backwards. I landed on somebody and winced.

"Oh, hi Peter." I mumbled, seeing Peter laying next to me.

"Phoebe what-" he was abruptly cut off as the guy came towards us again, shooting at us with a gun I never knew he had.

"Oh seriously!" I yelled, jumping up. Peter looked from him to me, an unreadable expression on his face. Peter got up next to me, shoving me to the side when a shot came my way.

"Thanks." I breathed out, looking back at him. He just grinned. Peter shot at the guy with his own blasters, giving me a look that said 'go for him'. While he was focused on Peter, I grabbed a wire from the floor and ran at the guy, jumping on his back and wrapping the wire around his neck, pulling it tightly so he couldn't breathe. I lifted my legs off the floor so I was practically hanging on the bastard. He scrambled his hands at the wire to get free, but I only pulled it tighter. His eyes went wide as he stopped breathing. Peter walked forward, his blaster in his hand.

"This is why you don't mess with me or my sister." He said, before shooting him in the head. He went limp immediately and I jumped off of him quickly, walking over to Peter. I looked and saw that all of the soldiers had been killed while we fought the guy. Drax looked more than pleased, grinning to himself as he looked at the bodies.

"Go team." I mumbled weakly, though I was grinning. My eyes widened as more voices and footsteps came from down the hallway, slowly getting closer to us.

"For fuck sake!" I yelled in annoyance. Groot also looked annoyed, scowling as they ran closer. He extended his arm all the way down the hallway, piercing through all of the soldiers. He then swung his arm to the side and back again multiple times so they hit the wall, whilst yelling at them. After a couple of seconds. He grew his arm back and they all dropped to the floor. He looked back at us and grinned, making me stare in confusion at him.

We quickly ran through the ship, shooting at any soldiers that tried to stop us from getting to Ronan. We came to a dead end, and Peter stared at the doors confused.

"Aren't they meant to be open?" I asked, earning a nod from Peter.

"Yep." He mumbled. After a couple of minutes and more soldiers, I began to get worried.

"Why isn't the door open?" I yelled, shooting at some soldiers.

"Gamora hasn't opened it yet!" Peter yelled. As if on cue, the door opened.

"Fucking typical." I muttered. We all ran inside with our weapons loaded, looking around carefully. I saw Gamora storm into the room with a new weapon of her own, shooting down the last of the soldiers. My heart immediately started racing when I saw Ronan. He stood holding his staff, and I could see that at the end sat the stone, glowing like it was back on Knowhere. Peter stood in front of the rest of us, holding the hadron enforcer as the plan entitled. He didn't hesitate to shoot Ronan straight away. Ronan surprisingly did nothing to stop the attack, and soon the room was filled with smoke from the shot.

"You did it!" Drax cheered, looking at Peter. When the smoke cleared, I gasped. Ronan stood there unharmed, staring at us like he was before. I gasped, staring in fear.

"It didn't work." I whispered. Before anybody could stop him, Drax ran at Ronan, yelling in rage for the loss of his wife and child.

"Drax don't!" I yelled, quickly turning on my boots and flying after him, ignoring the yells from Peter for me to stay back. I landed behind him and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

"Stay back, Terran!" He yelled, easily throwing me backwards. I landed back with the others, squeezing my eyes shut when I came in contact with the floor. Peter came over to me and helped me stand up, not saying anything. When I looked up, Ronan was holding Drax by the neck as he tormented him.

"I was mistaken." He rumbled. "I do remember your family. Their screams were pituful." He spat. Before I could yell every insult that came to mind, I saw a ship crash into the ship like we did earlier. Groot grabbed me and ran me to the side before I was hurt. I winced, coughing when the smoke from the ship filled my lungs. The ship started to shake and my eyes widened as I realised what was going on. The ship was falling towards Xandar. Groot lifted me up again and took me over to the others. Peter soon came running over to us with an unconscious Rocket in his arms. I gasped.

"P-Peter, is he dead?" I asked, staring in horror when he came over. Peter shook his head. Gamora had dragged Drax's body over towards us, before situating herself. I looked back up and looked at Groot. He was making a sort of nest with his branches, winding them around us in a ball. The lights from earlier came into the ball, making seeing easier. Rocket stirred and opened his eyes, before looking at Groot in horror.

"No, Groot! You can't! You'll die! Why are you doing this? Why?!" My eyes teared up as I realised what was going on. Groot was sacrificing himself for us. Peter wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into him, hugging him tightly. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, knowing that we were now falling.

"We. Are. Groot." I heard Groot say boldly. The whistling of wind outside the shell made me whimper, clutching Peter like a lifeline. The crash came soon after.

 **There you go, chapter fifteen. I'm so sorry I didn't update this when I normally would, I have been quite busy over the past couple of days. Since I owed you a chapter, I made this one longer than usual. The ending for this one was so sad to write, the film made me cry so badly. Anyways, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	16. A hell of a time

**Chapter 16, A hell of a time.**

 ** _Phoebe's point of view._**

"Phoebe...Phoebe please wake up." I felt somebody shake my shoulders gently, causing immense pain to shoot through the top half of my torso. I winced, sucking in air through my teeth. My eyes blinked open and I quickly looked around, collecting my surroundings. The air was filled with a rich smoke from the crashed ship. Rubble and bricks lay everywhere, covering everything in a grey mist. Gamora and Drax lay on the floor in obvious pain like I was, while Rocket kneeled on the floor, clutching a twig that I soon realised was Groot. Peter sat next to me, and he shook my shoulders again to get my attention.

"Oww stop." I hissed, taking in a deep breath. I winced again as I felt my lower chest flair up in pain when I took in a breath.

"Okay, easy." Peter said. He took my arm and gently helped me sit up, wincing himself as if he were in pain. I looked up at the crashed ship and froze in terror when I saw Ronan walking out. I could hear children's cries around us, and looking at the crowd I saw they were absolutely terrified, the adults too. Tears filled my eyes as I watched in terror, knowing that there was no stopping him now. I looked over at Rocket and saw him growl, before running full speed at Ronan.

"YOU KILLED GROOT!" He screamed. Ronan raised his staff at Rocket and sent a blast of energy from the stone his way, causing him to fly backwards.

"Rocket!" I cried, thinking he had been killed.

"Phoebe don't, he's fine." Peter kept a firm hand on my shoulder when I went to jump up and run after him.

"Citizens of Xandar!" Ronan bellowed throughout the broken city. "Behold, your Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have they wrought?!" Ronan stepped forward again and held up his staff, as if to slam it on the ground. I quivered in fear, staring at him, not moving. Peter quickly jumped up before he could do anything, and started to sing along to a song I didn't realise was playing in the background until then.

"Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier! Ooh, child, things will get brighter!" Peter stared at Ronan as if nothing was wrong. I stood up slowly and stared at him confused. I looked and saw Rocket working on the weapon and realised what he was doing. He was distracting Ronan.

"You listen to these words." Peter said, pointing a finger at Ronan. I walked next to Peter, and grinned, taking his hand. He looked at me in surprise, but seeing my grin understood what I wanted to do.

"Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier! Ooh, child, things will get brighter!" I sang along with Peter, being reminded of how he used to sing and dance with me on Yondu's ship when I was feeling down.

"Now bring it down hard!" Peter added, starting to dance. He twirled me around and I couldn't help but laugh, dancing with him.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked.

"Dance off, bro. Us against you." Peter said, now grinning like I was. Peter grabbed my hand and twirled me around, extending his hand out so I flew to the side, then back again.

"What are you doing?!" Ronan demanded again, louder than last time.

"Distracting you, you big turd blossom!" Peter said smugly when we saw Rocket behind Ronan. He loaded the hadron enforcer and shot it at the staff, aiming right for the stone. It shattered the end and the stone flew out. It was like everything went into slow motion. I ran and jumped to grab the stone, knowing Peter was too far away to get it before Ronan.

"PHOEBE NO!" Peter yelled behind me. I ignored him and grabbed the stone before Ronan could reach it.

My hand clasped around the stone and I could immediately feel all of the energy surging through my body. I screamed, collapsing to the floor as all of my senses were replaced by immense pain. It was like a fire was raging through my body, burning everything as it went. I saw the black and purple dust cloud surround us, as did I see Ronan smirking as he watched me scream in pain. I shakily stood up off the ground, my eyes squeezed shut as tears fell down my face. My muscles were stiff and were hard to move, but I eventually managed to stand up, still screaming. Peter struggled to reach to me, the power around all of us almost knocking him back. He got close enough and clasped his hand around my wrist, the power going into him too. He yelled in pain like I was, the power stiffening him immediately. On my other side, Gamora forced her body to come closer to me, and held out her hand.

"PHOEBE, TAKE MY HAND!" She screamed at me. My mind was immediately taken back to the worst night of my life, and all I could see was my mother in front of me, laying in the same hospital bed that she was all those years ago.

"Mom." I whispered, the tears falling faster down my face. I reached up my hand and clasped it around hers, causing her to scream in pain and stiffen. I looked back towards Peter and saw Drax clasp a hand on Peter's shoulder, the energy flowing into him. Rocket crawled over and grabbed Drax's finger, stiffening like the rest of us. Once the energy had evened out between the five of us, it was easier to handle. Ronan stared at us, his eyes wide open.

"You're mortal! How?!" He yelled at me.

"You said it yourself bitch, we're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter said, before opening my hand and lifting it up so it shot a ray of energy at Ronan. It lifted him off of the floor, before the raw energy was too much to handle for him, and he was killed. Peter then twisted my wrist towards Gamora and forced my hand to stay open, while she clasped a case around it, taking the energy away.

I immediately felt the loss of the power and gasped, my body like jelly and my head pounding. I felt ten times worse than I did before. I leaned into Peter's body and his arm went around me automatically. I breathed heavily, closing my eyes for a second.

"That was so stupid." Peter gasped, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, I know." I said, laughing with him.

"Quill!" I heard somebody yell at us. I looked to see Yondu making his way over to us. I sighed, mumbling a string of curse words that made Peter laugh.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show. Ain't this sweet?" Yondu came over to us, grinning smugly. "But y'all got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts."

"You can't, Peter." Gamora whispered, looking at us and Yondu.

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps." Peter said.

"I may be as pretty as an angel," Yondu started, causing me to snort. He glared at me and continued. "But I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son." He held out his hand at Peter. To my surprise, Peter brought out the orb and gave it to him.

"Peter!" I hissed. Yondu looked at it with a grin, before walking away.

"Yondu, do not open that Orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people." Yondu just smiled smugly and walked away. He got into his ship and they flew away. I turned to Peter, pissed.

"What the hell?!" I asked. Peter then brought out another Orb and smirked.

"He's gonna be pissed when he realises I switched out the orb on him." He chuckled.

"He was gonna kill you, Peter." Gamora laughed too.

"I know, but he was about the only family I had." Peter said, making my head snap up towards him.

"Hey, what about me?" I pouted. Peter rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around me again.

"And you, stupid." He grinned, ruffling my already messed up hair.

"No, he wasn't." Gamora said, giving him a gentle smile.

I looked over in the distance and saw Rocket, sobbing while he held the twig from earlier. Drax went to sit and comfort him, stroking his head gently. Rocket stiffened for a moment, before signing and allowing Drax to comfort him. My eyes teared up at the sight of seeing Rocket so distraught.

Peter hugged me tighter but made me yelp in pain as my side flared up angrily. Peter looked at me concerned, immediately removing his arm that was around me.

"What?" He asked. Gamora went over to me and unzipped the jacket, gasping at whatever she saw. The white vest that I had on underneath was completely soaked in blood on one side.

"Shit." I whispered, my hands starting to shake.

"Fuck." Peter cursed. He took my arms and gently lead me over to some rubble for me to sit on.

"Just wait one moment, the Nova Corps are on their way." Gamora said. Peter gently lifted up the vest a tiny bit to reveal the wound. I didn't look, the pain enough for me.

"Holy shit!" Peter yelled.

"Peter it's her rib." Gamora said, looking closer.

"W-what's wrong?" I stuttered, my voice raising in panic.

"Phoebe calm down, you're fine, just a little scratch." Peter said. I started to get lightheaded and yelped in pain again as Gamora pressed it.

"I'm sorry, you're losing blood." She said.

"Rocket get over here!" Peter yelled, getting his attention. Rocket looked over and cursed, running over as well as Drax.

"Peter what's going on?" I whispered, tears welling in my eyes.

"Nothing you're fine, calm down." He said. I shook my head, my heart speeding up and my breathing getting quicker. Peter placed his hands on my cheeks and forced me to look at him. "Phoebe, calm down, your fine." He assured me, though it sounded forced.

"Quill what's goin' on?" Rocket asked, before seeing my stomach. "Woah that's not meant to be there."

"I know that!" Peter yelled. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Peter's shoulder, wincing as it pulsed in pain.

"Phoebe open your eyes." Rocket ordered. I shook my head. "Damnit you can't fall asleep!" He yelled.

"But it hurts." I complained. Peter rubbed my arm up and down.

"Phoebe please keep your eyes open." I couldn't tell who's voice was speaking anymore. The voices all slurred into one as I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

XxX

The beeping noise was the first thing I noticed.

"Turn it off." I mumbled, rolling over. I gasped in pain as my side flared up, and opened my eyes. The room I was in wasn't what I was expecting. The White Walls and bed sheet immediately told me were I was, the hospital. I looked down at myself and saw I was in a green hospital gown. I looked under the gown and saw a bandage stretching across my stomach. Memories flashed in my mind and I remembered what happened.

"Stupid fucking infinity stone." I mumbled, wincing as I lay back down again. The door in the corner of the room clicked open and a woman walked in, smiling when she saw me. Her appearance reminded me of the woman on Knowhere we had seen, though this one was wearing green clothes like my own. A doctor.

"Ahh, Miss Quill, you're awake." She said cheerily, smiling. She came over to my bed and put her clipboard on it, before looking at me.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I-I'm good." I mumbled, feeling slightly drowsy. I looked to my side again and saw a drip, the wire leading from the bag and into my arm. The doctor took something out of her pocket and gently tilted my chin to look at her.

"Look at my finger." She said, holding a gloved finger up next to a small torch. She shined the torch in my eyes and I blinked a couple of times as the light made colours dance across my vision.

"Open wide." She said, taking a wooden stick from her pocket. I opened my mouth and she placed the stick on my tongue, holding it down as she shined the light down my throat. It took all I had not to gag before she took the stick out of my mouth.

"When can I leave?" I asked her. She checked the clipboard, writing something down before she looked back at me.

"Well, your vitals seem good, so now, I guess." She put the board down and went over to my arm, taking out the wire.

"Now, you'll still be drowsy for a couple of hours because of the medication, so we'll have to out you in a wheelchair. My suggestion is you go to sleep as soon as you get back to your place since you still need your rest." I nodded my head. Once she was finished with the wire, she got a wheelchair out from behind the door, and opened it beside me. The blanket was thrown off my legs and she gently helped me sit up. She handed me a pile of clothing that was folded, before walking over to the door.

"A companion of yours left these for you. I'll be back in a moment once you're changed." She then walked out of the room. I looked at the clothes and smiled. They were from Gamora.

Once I was changed, the nurse came back in and helped me sit in the chair.

"Your friends are waiting for you right outside." She said. She took the brake off of the chair, and opened the door, wheeling me out. She wheedled me down the hall and into the waiting room where I saw everybody. I smiled, waving slightly. Peter was the first to come over to me and pull me into a hug.

"You scared the shit out of me." Peter said into my hair. I smiled.

"Gotcha." I mumbled, smirking when he rolled his eyes. Rocket ran over after him, clutching a pot with a twig sticking out of it.

"How many times are ya gonna try and kill yourself today?" He asked, though he was grinning. I shrugged.

"I think I'm good for now." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay, though?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine, honestly." He gave me a sceptical look as though he didn't believe me, but dropped the subject. The others walked over and I smiled at Gamora.

"Hey, thanks for the clothes." She smiled in return.

"It's okay, you can keep them." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks." She nodded her head and smiled. Drax came over to me and pulled me into a hug, lifting me out of my chair and off of the floor.

"Drax put her down! You'll hurt her again before her recovery has even started!" Gamora hissed, slapping him on the shoulder. He put me back in the chair and turned to Gamora.

"What? Can I not celebrate that the Terran is well?" She just sighed. Peter walked behind me and wheeled me around the building until we got out of the hospital area.

"Nova Prime wanted to speak to us." Peter said from behind me. I nodded my head.

"Can't I walk?" I asked. Gamora turned to me and shook her head.

"No, the nurse already told us you are to stay in the chair. Don't strain yourself." She said. I rolled my eyes and leaned back, grumbling another string of curse words.

Once we reached the centre of the building, Nova Prime was waiting there for us. She smiled at us and walked over.

"We wanted to thank you all for what you did here on Xandar. You courageously saved the city from Ronan, and will be forever in our debt." She smiled at all of us, before her eyes landed on me.

"Miss Quill, I'm so glad you're feeling better. You were in rough shape when you were brought here." She said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, what actually was wrong with me?" I asked. She sighed.

"You must've broken one of your ribs in the crash. When you grabbed the infinity stone, the force of the energy must have blew the bone out of place so far it pierced your skin." I grimaced, pulling a face. "You were extremely lucky it didn't burst a lung." I nodded my head.

"Before you leave, I do need to speak to the two of you." She said, her eyes flickering between me and Peter. Peter wheeled me over to her, when she walked over to a hologram projector.

"You both come from Terra, do you not?" She asked.

"Yeah, we do." Peter said.

"Well, we've found something strange in your DNA. Traces of an alien source is in your blood." I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. She clicked a button and a scan came up on the hologram of a person, showing something inside.

"Why would you even know this?" Peter asked from behind me.

"While Miss Quill was in the hospital ward, we ran tests on her blood to make sure there was no infection, but we noticed an abnormality in your nervous system." She said, looking at me.

"Wait, so we're not Terran?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You're half Terran. Your mother was of earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen here before." She said.

"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." Gamora said, looking at me. I stared at her in disbelief. The abnormality would explain why I could hold the stone. I remembered what Tivan has told us back on Knowhere, and I thought I would have turned out like the group that had perished. But I survived while holding the stone.

"On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you." Nova Prime gestured to another man in the room, before he lead us all outside.

Once we were outside, I immediately gasped at the sight before me. The Milano sat waiting for us like nothing had ever happened to it. Like it was brand new.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible." Dey said. "We salvaged as much as we could." I grinned.

"Wow I...thank you." Peter said genuinely, smiling.

"I have a family, they are alive because of you." The man smiled at all of us. "Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you about breaking laws in the future." Rocket looked like he was deep in thought for a moment, before looking up at Dey.

"Question." He said. "What if I see something I want to take, and it belongs to somebody else?" I rolled my eyes.

"You will be arrested." He said simply.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket asked again.

"It's still illegal."

"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand?" I snorted, chuckling along with Peter as we watched Rocket. "What're you laughing at?" Rocket asked me. Gamora rolled her eyes and went over to Rocket, starting to lead him to the ship.

"Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?" Rocket asked as he was lead away. Drax stepped towards towards Dey as Rocket walked away.

"What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove their spine?" He asked, making me stare at him in confusion.

"Why would you want to do that?" I muttered.

"That's...that's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all. So...still illegal." Day said. Drax hummed in thought, before walking after Gamora and Rocket.

"They'll be fine, Dey. I'm gonna keep an eye on 'em." Peter said from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"You?" He asked.

"Yeah. Me." Once Peter had started to walk us away, I chuckled.

"You sounded so stupid." I mumbled. Peter rolled his eyes and jerked the wheelchair forward, making me almost slip out. I rolled my eyes and sat back, reaching behind me to slap his arm.

Once we were back on the ship, I finally got out of the chair.

"At last." I mumbled to myself. I left the chair by the hatch and slowly walked around. Rocket had gone back to fiddling with parts of the ship and I rolled my eyes as I went over to him.

"You do remember Peter yelled at you last time you did that, don't you?" I asked with a chuckle, grabbing his attention. He turned to look at me, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay to be walkin' around?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just gotta take it easy." I said, sitting on a box next to him.

"What're you making this time?" I asked with a smirk. He shrugged.

"Might be another bomb." He mumbled, making me laugh aloud.

"Just don't let Peter see and you'll be fine." He nodded his head, and went back to fiddling with the bomb.

"Hey, Phoebe, can you come here a minute?" I looked up and saw Peter standing at the doorway, looking somewhat nervous. He came over to me and helped me up, ignoring the fact that Rocket was taking apart his ship again. He lead me into another part of the ship and sat me down.

"Peter what's going on?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Look," he said. "You don't have to open yours, but I think it's time we do." Before I could ask what he was talking about, he brought out the two presents and two cards that made my heart ace. I took in a shaky breath and nodded my head.

"Yeah...yeah I think so too." He gave me a sad smile and handed me the one with a pink ribbon, and the card that went with it. I looked down and gently opened the card first, sliding out the note that was inside.

 _Phoebe,_

 _I know these last few months have been hard on you, and I'm sorry. You might not understand at the moment, but I'm going to a better place and I will be okay, and I will always be with you. When you're older, I'm sure Peter will explain everything to you. You are the light of my life, my precious baby girl, my little star._

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

I took in a shaky breath, the tears already falling down my cheeks. I put the letter down beside me and picked up the present. I gently unwrapped the ribbon and took the wrapping off. Inside the paper, there was a small box. After I took the lid off the box, I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Awesome mix volume two." I choked out, shakily taking the tape out and looking at it. Peter went and put his tape in the player, before another of my favourite songs played throughout the ship. He sat back down and looked to the floor, tears falling down his cheeks too. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him tight, his arm going around me. We said nothing as we sat with eachother, finally mourning for the loss of out mother together as the music played through the ship.

XxX

I buckled my harness and leaned back in the co-pilot seat that I had bribed Rocket to let me have, with 'I'm injured you have to give it to me'. I looked back and saw the little twig in the pot that Rocket was holding started to stretch and yawn. I smiled as I realised that Groot would still be with us after all. Gamora came up behind me and rested her hand on the back of my seat, looking out of the windshield.

"So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Peter asked.

"We'll follow your lead, Starlord." Gamora said with a smile.

After a thoughtful look, Peter made up his mind. "Bit of both." Peter lifted the ship off of the ground and flew off of Xandar and out into the big Unknown. I had no idea what the universe had in store for us next, but I knew whatever happened, I'd be having a hell of a time with the Guardians of the Galaxy.

 **There you have it, the final chapter. I just wanted to say, thank you to everybody who has followed, favourited, or even just read this story. It really means a lot to me. Now, don't worry, I will be writing a sequel story after this, so there will be more of the Guardians of the Galaxy. I will update with a little authors note when I have the new story posted. It was amazing writing this story, and I can't wait to write the next one. So, what did you think? Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	17. Quills vol 2!

**Hello everybody. I would just like to say that I have posted the first chapter to the sequel of this story. It is called _Quills vol. 2_ , and you can find it on my profile. Thank you for all of the support on the past one, and I hope you enjoy the next one. **

**-Bambie.**


End file.
